Naruto : Crystal Dreams
by Skitzo the Duel Kunai
Summary: What if Naruto made a deal with Kami and Yami. What if he was given more then one chance to make things better. Follow the blond nuckelhead in his journy to fix his world and his life. Rated M for language, violence, gore, romance. Strong, Smart Naruto.
1. Jinchūriki no more

**This is a time travel / AU Fanfic if you don't like it don't read. It has slight crossovers, but only one or two, maybe three, will effect the story in a larger way.**

**Disclaimer: I _DON'T_ own anything related to the Naruto franchise , nor Lunar SSH, nor Dragon ball, nor Mar, nor anything Final Fantasy, nor Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni, nor anything related to Silent Hill. I also don't own any of the music that might appear in omakes. **

**Now let the story begin.**

_Ba-bump_

Faint orange pulses of light illuminated the cavernous walls before fading away leaving, a dim blue glow covering the room.

_.Ba-bump._

The pulses illuminated the cavern once again, revealing two hands jutting out of the ground, chained together at the wrist. Between the hands, a constantly shifting blue orb of light. Inside the center of the orb a prone figure lay floating, orange chakra seeping from the body, moving towards the mouth of a grotesque statue.

_..Ba-bump.._

Three cloaked figures stood stock still on separate fingers, focusing on the floating figure in front of them

"_**Madara,**_ _**how much longer is this going to take?"**_ the man standing on the right little finger asked in a rough, deep voice, looking towards the man farthest from him.

"I know we've been at this for six days already, I'm just happy it's the last time we have to seal a biju ." the same man said in a lighter voice.

…_Ba-bump…_

"We'll be done within the next few hours Zetsu. After we are finished, we will rest for three days. Once we're rested we'll recreate the Juubi then seal it.." spoke the man standing on the left thumb. His mask was pure white with a black ripple pattern moving out from the center of the forehead. Three tomoe were spread out on the second ring. Two of which were over the eyes.

…_.Ba-bump…._

"Madara-san, you still remember our deal right?" spoke the man standing on the statue's left little finger.

"Kabuto, once the Jubi has been sealed away, you can do what you want with the boy. He is of no concern to me once were done." Madara spoke in a low flat voice, _'To bad he's going to be the sacrifice for the sealing.'_

'_Kukukukukuku To bad for you Sasuke-kun wont be around for the sealing.'_ Kabuto thought.

…_..Ba-bum….._

**~Mindscape ~**

'_Kit.'_ a voice echoed out from behind the bars of a large cage.

'_Kit..'_ The voice spoke out again, red light outlining a large silhouette . Nine shadowed tails slowly moved from side-to-side.

'_**KIT' **_the voice yelled out through the bars, the light penetrated the interior of the large cage revealing a large red-orange fox. His eyes focused on the boy, chained to the wall opposite the cage.

He boy chained to the wall had his arms raised above him,. The chains wrapped around his arms and torso crossing over each other several times before returning into the wall. The boys eyes were half closed, appearing to be glazed over, tears falling from the corner of his eyes.

The fox raged against the cage he was held behind. Slowly the fox started to fade from sight.

The boy's eyes slowly opened more hit left eye was red with three tomoe circling his pupil. His right was a piercing sapphire blue. As his gaze landed on the fading fox, his left eye started to shift, looking like his right, "I failed them." he whispered, his gaze locked with the large foxes, "I failed them, but this isn't the end."

' _I know Kit, We won't give up this easily.'_ the fox said with a Cheshire like grin as he vanished completely.

Slowly everything started to pealing away like flakes of dried paint, leaving behind an all consuming darkness in it's wake. The flakes themselves seemed to beak apart even more vanishing into the darkness.

The chains started to flake away like the rest of the room, causing the boy to fall forward. Slowly the boys clothing and body started to flake away, as a piece floated by his face, he reached out his hand grasping it in his fist, "Hinata-chan… I'll see you soon." as soon as he spoke his last word his body vanished into a swirl of flakes.

**(A/N) Thanks for reading. I have a Poll set up on my profile. Please review and vote. I'm working on the next chapter as fast as I can. **

**P.S. The poll will be up for the next three weeks. depending on the results a new poll will be posted.**


	2. The realm of Gods

**Hey guys, Welcome back once again. I hate sounding like a broken record but, I do not own anything in this story, except for some of the plot, other than that I DONT OWN IT.**

**~Unknown location~**

Light danced around the walls of a dark room. In the center of the room was slightly lit from two large crystals, both in unison, one floating above the other. Many crystalline like shards orbited around another shard in the center, in between the two larger crystals, in two separate paths forming an X on two sides as they crossed over each other.

On the far side of the room a door open reviling a pure white room. Two female figures walked into the room before the door closed. The first was wearing a modest, pure white, one-piece dress. Her hair was the color red-amber and reached down to her mid back. Her eyes were a deep emerald green.

The second was wearing a more reviling black one-piece dress, showing off her curves and cleavage. Her hair was a fiery red, went down her back in a slightly unkempt manner (A/N Think of mei terumi). She had lighter emerald green eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness.

The two figures stopped in front of the crystals and the fragments. Within seconds of them stopping, the fragment in the center shattered, sending the smaller pieces into the circling rings. As they flew away two separate balls of light came off the shards.

The first lightly landed on the floor. Once it touched down, it enlarged then vanished leaving a nine tailed fox the size of a golden retriever in it's place. The second moved faster, slamming into the nearest wall before enlarging and vanishing like the other, leaving a young man to fall head first onto the floor.

"Itiaaaaa, why does that always happen to me?" the asked out loud to no one.

"_**That's because you are always in a hurry to return."**_said the fox just sitting there half his mouth open like he was smirking,.

"Oh shut it fox." the boy said as he righted himself, rubbing the back of his head, _"Why does it feel like I'm forgetting something?"_

"Hey there Gaki." the woman in the black dress spoke.

"Oh Kami, that's what I forgot." the boy placed a hand over his eyes.

"Naruto, would you please not say my name like that. It feels degrading." the woman in white spoke.

"Sorry." Naruto looked down at the ground.

"_**So Yami,"**_ The fox said looking at the woman in the black dress,_**"You look like Tsunade after she spent that night with Jiraiya."**_ the fox said, looking like he was raising an eyebrow.

"Damn it Kyu, that is not something I want to remember." Naruto shouted as he curled into a ball with his hands over his ears. Kyu started to laugh.

"Enough." Kami stated, gathering everyone's attention, "Now Naruto, would tell me what went wrong?" she said looking toward said boy.

"Yea gaki, I thought you were you said that this time would be the last." Yami stated

"It would have been, but to make it short, Itachi saw my memories, then Madara saw Itachi's and made it one big cluster fuck." Naruto spoke forgetting who all was there.

"Naruto!" Kami yelled out at him while Yami and Kyu were on the floor laughing.

"That's why I love this kid. He speaks his mind with out care." Yami chocked out between laughs.

"Anyway, I think I…," Naruto glanced over to Kyu, "we're going to need some 'special' fire power…" Naruto spoke looking towards one of the other doors leading from the room.

"You know we can only interfere so much." Kami looked over at the door Naruto was looking at. "And you also know that the more we interfere, the larger the shards of the crystal used are."

"I know, but I cant just leave things how they are." Naruto turned o look at the crystals, most of which were obsidion in color, "Besides you said it yourself, 'You will be forced to continue untill the crystal is all gone or you die a natural death. The Jubi must never be reborn.'" Naruto sighed looking at Kami.

She turned towards Yami, who nodded, "Alright, but you can only receive memories or items from three worlds. That's all we can allow."

"Thanks…"Naruto started to speak,

"but the 'Special' skills you knew from the other worlds before will be forgotten." Yami spoke from the other side of Kami.

"That's fine." Naruto said as he walked through the door looking at the different crystals that represented different worlds, he placed his hand on the crystals temporally getting memories from the worlds, then walking to the next placing a mark near the interesting ones. 'I wonder…' he thought before moving onto the next crystal. "Lets see… magical trinkets, that will be useful, need the memories to make them." Naruto knelt down and marked the spot.

Naruto worked through at least fifty different worlds in the same manner, finding only one other world of interest. "I'm ready to Choose." Naruto spoke knowing Kami and Yami were listening. He had a hand on one of the crystals, "From this one I just want the memories of…" Naruto listed off the names, making both of the gods courious, "And can they be in a crystal on my necklace? It would be easier to hide them away and not cloud my mind in battle." Kami/Yami nodded

"It'll be there when you return." Kami spoke before Naruto moved off to the other crystal.

"There are a few things I want from this one." he said as he placed his hand on the crystal. Kami and Yami followed behind him, "I want the memories so I will be able to make these like the finest craftsman and I want this one tweaked so I can use it whenever by myself and it wont close until I recall it." once again they both nodded.

Naruto started to walk out of the room when Kami spoke, "What about your third choice?"

Naruto stopped and looked back, "I want a Kekkei Genkai"

**~*Cliffhanger no jutsu*~**

**(A/N) Thanks for reading. I know it's not nice to end on a cliffhanger, but i thought it would be a good place to stop. I have already decided on a bloodline for Naruto. I finished this chapter early so i decided to post is you your reading pleasure. please review and if you havent cast your vote in the poll on my profile.**


	3. Bloodlines, returns and Seals

**Welcome back for the third chapter. I do not own naruto, even if I wish I did. Now on to the reviews**

**Melikalilly: Thank you for the review.**

**Let's start the story.**

"You want a Kekkei Genkai?" Kami asked as she followed Naruto out of the room.

"Well two if possible." Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I know that certain types of blood lines cancel each other out. That's why they would be different."

Kami sat staring at the boy, "It depends on what they are. If there too outlandish, we wont be able to."

Naruto sighed, "Well the first one is what Kyu is always helping me with, my healing. I want to heal faster, minor wounds to heal in seconds, major wounds in minutes. To be immune to poison. And use my blood to help others." he spoke the last part as almost a whisper. "I want it all with out his influence. Kyu's chakra would only speed it up and advance it for near death wounds." he spoke remembering Sasuke plunging a Chidori into his chest. "And I want to be able to control my healing at will."

"And the second?" Yami asked as she leaned up against one of the walls of the room.

"The second would be a dōjutsu, one that shows my heritage. A silver spiral with three golden diamonds. I want it to look similar to the Sharingan. The spiral for the Uzumaki, the diamonds to link it to Tsunade, and the gold coloring for my father. As for it's abilities…"Naruto went on detailing the bloodline's effects.

Kami sighed, "You know with this we're interfering more then we should be allowed."

"**What if we gave a third of the crystal remaining. Would that fix the problem?" **Kyu asked looking at the goddesses.

"That should be enough." Yami said walking towards Naruto, "If you come with me for a few hours before you leave, I'll make it worth your while." She whispered into his ear in a sultry voice, making his back stiffen and start to sweat anime style.

Kyu burst out laughing falling to his side.

"Moving on." Kami said sighing at her sisters antics, "We can do only one more minor adjustment before we're barred from helping anymore." Kami spoke as she stood up.

Moving as fast as he could Naruto walked towards the crystals, "Could you send us back to day before I turned five there's a few things I need to get used to again." groaning at the last part of his statement, raising his hand towards the crystal. Stopping half way, "Can the academy be five years long six at most?" he asked looking at the sisters.

"If you want more torture you got it gaki." Yami said with a crazy gleam in her eyes.

"We'll be off then," Naruto said as Kyu walked up next to him, "and it's only torture if your on the receiving end." he said as Kyu and himself placed a tail and hand on the lower crystal fragment.

A white light grew from the crystal, enveloping the boy and fox, before retreating back in between the crystals revealing a piece of the crystal the size of a human head. "Looks like this is going to be interesting, maybe we should watch." Yami said as she walked next to her sister out of the room, "Maybe we can take a vacation to the gaki's place in a few years." she said with a mischievous gleam to her eyes.

"Maybe, it's been a few centuries since our last vacation." Kami said as they walked through the door.

Said door closed slowly before locking all outside light from the room. In the center of the room, in the center of the crystal fragments, the floating piece gave off a faint blue pulse before being overcome with a faint orange pulse. The pulses moving in time with each other moving in a slow rhythmic beat. Beating as if they were a heart, one half incomplete without the other.

**~Dark Room~**

The shuffling of a blanket pierced the silence of the room. In the corner of the room sat a young blonde boy. In his lap was a ragged blanket, full of holes. "I always hated this place." the boy spoke as he stood up, his ratty oversized shirt nearly falling off his thin frame. "I gotta go see the old man tomorrow, but for now I need to prepare." walking to the center of the barren room.

"First things first." He whispered to himself as he started to meditate.

**~Mindscape~**

_Drip, Drip, Drip._

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself standing in knee high water._ 'This has got to change.'_ he thought as he closed his eyes again, willing the water to recede.

"**Kit."** the voice echoed from the opposite end of the hall.

Slowly opening his eyes Naruto found the hall empty of all water. Walking forward he passed several openings leading down their own hallways. As he walked forward his appearance seemed to change, at first it was getting taller, then he started to fill out. By the time he walked through the entrance to a large room with bars that raise from the ground to the ceiling. "Kyu, I need you to check for seals on my body."

"**Alright, but how will you explain knowing about the seals to the old man?"** Kyu asked as he checked over Naruto's body for seals.

"I'll just say I had a very realistic dream of a large fox that said, 'Remove the seals, but keep the SEAL.' besides it's not like you cant give me that dream incase Inoichi checks." he said as he leaned up against the bars, "So what's the damage?" he asked with a sigh, knowing the pain he was going to be in tomorrow.

"**Better then last time, there's only twenty-five **_**harmful**_** seals…"** Kyu started to chuckle, grinning like what Naruto thought was a perverted grin.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked feeling a shiver run down his spine, "On second thought don't answer that."

"**Lets just say that Yami and Kami gave you a little gift, and leave it at that."** Kyu said as Naruto started to shiver.

"Moving on, what kind of seals are on me? Suppression, disruption, memory, concentration? I want to know _How_ lucky or unlucky I am here." he looked at the fox hopping for the better.

"**You want the good news or the bad news first."** Kyu asked trying to lighten the situation, that was until Naruto glared at him, **"Well excuse me for trying to lighten the mood."** Kyu mumbled **"Alright, first there's about four chakra disruption seals, two memory distortion seals, eight muscle suppression seals, one Hyuuga kill-switch seal, one Uchiha scrotum seal, five concentration disruption seals, one mental development disruption seal, and three obedience seals." **Kyu sighed after listing all of the seals.

Naruto cried anime tears for a different reason.

"**Is it about the suppression seals?"** Kyu asked.

Naruto just shook his head no.

"**The distortion seals?"**

Again he shook his head no

"**The memory seals?"**

Again no.

"**Disruption seals?"**

Again no.

"**Concentration or obedience seals?"**

Once again no.

"**Then what is it?"** Kyu nearly shouted in aggravation.

"What is with the Uchiha and my balls? Just because I'm more developed then most of them doesn't give them the right to touch me."he said as the anime tears rolled down the sides of his face.

Kyu nodded, **"I know Kit, male jealousy is sometimes worse then female jealousy."**

Naruto stopped crying and took a deep breath, "Alright I need to get to sleep so you can give me the dream, and so I can out run the villagers tomorrow…"

"**Today you mean." **Kyu interjected.

Sighing, "Today. Then I will find what I asked the sisters for." he said knowing it wasn't going to be easy.

"**I wouldn't worry about that. They placed them in a blood seal on the front of your left shoulder ."** Kyu pointed out.

"well that's convenient." he sighed in relief , "One less thing to worry about." yawning he stretched, "I'll see you later Kyu, I'm going to get some sleep." as he was about to leave, "Kyu, you might want to check the back of your cage." he smirked before vanishing.

Turning around, the great fox saw the back leading into a larger room filled with a random assortment of would land creatures, _**'Kami I'm glad in on good terms with that kit.'**_ Kyu thought before he started to chase around several rabbits.

**~Dark Room~**

Naruto shivered as he returned from his mind, the chilling October night air passed through the broken window. Standing up as quickly as he could he moved back to the corned covering himself with the ratty blanket, "I hope I can see Jiji tomorrow." he mumbled before falling asleep.

Outside the room two sets of eyes were watching the boy, 'I should report this to Hokage-sama.' thought the Anbu stationed outside the window.

On the other side of the door stood a lone kunoichi, _'The demon's showing his true self. Tomorrow he will die on the streets like the filth he is.'_ She smirked before vanishing.

**(A/N) As always thank you for reading. If there's anything you think I need to improve on, Please tell me either in a review or in a PM. I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger, but im working on the 4th chapter once I've uploaded this chapter. Till next time. and If I copied anyone elses story It was on accident and I dont mean to Steal anyone's ideas.**


	4. Fire Meetings and Emotions

****

**Welcome back to my story. I hope you enjoy the chapter. WARNING There is excessive language and Older Haruno/civilian bashing. You have been warned**

**Reviews**

**DarkseidAlex: I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.**

****

Melikalilly: Im glad you like the story.

I appreciate the reviews good or bad.

**_"jutsu/pissed off"_**

**"Shouting"**

"speaking"

_'thinking'/"whispering"_

****

Now on to the story.

Four things told Naruto that today wasn't going to be a good day. The first was that he was bound and gagged in the center of his room. The second was that he could smell large amounts of oil in the room. Third was that he could hear a large crowed outside the building calling for his death. The fourth and final was one shout in particular,

"_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**_

'_Oh fuck me.'_ he thought with tears falling as he saw the large fireball incoming.

'_**Sorry, I don't swing that way Kit. Maybe you can go see Orochimaru after this.'**_ Kyu replied sarcastically while laughing his ass off.

'_Oh screw you too Kyu.' _he thought as the fireball was only three feet from the window. He felt something hit the back of his neck before everything went black.

"Your safe Naruto-san."

As Naruto fell forward a man dressed as an Anbu wearing a dog mask grabbed a hold him before he Shunshined away as the fireball entered the room.

**~Outside the orphanage~**

The crowed standing outside the building was glad, yet most were disappointed. They wanted to hear the 'demon boy' yell out for help, to hear his cries of pain and agony. But all they could hear was the roar of the fire.

After about ten minutes an Anbu squad arrived to extinguish the flames.

"What was that for Anbu-san?" asked one of the civilians.

"We're making sure no one was injured or killed in the flames." said the female Anbu in a cat mask, known to the public as Neko.

"Ha. The only one that died in that flame was the Demon brat. Everyone else was evacuated before the fire started." stated a rather obnoxious female.

"Yeah, we were just finishing the fourth's work." said another smug female civilian.

"That means you deliberately left the boy to die." Neko stated, unknown to the civilians her right eye was twitching.

"And why should we have saved that damned Kyuubi brat any way." Shouted one of the male civilians, only to drop seconds later by a kunai sticking out his throat. With a flick of her wrist two Anbu grabbed the three other civilians and vanishing, taking them to the T&I department.

"Kyaaa." screamed one of the females there.

"What is the meaning of this." Shouted/Screeched a pink haired woman in her mid twenties, who held the title of most annoying voice for a civilian, Sasaki Haruno. (A/N what the ninja have secret titles for those they dislike.)

"Councilor Haruno, you will be informed by the Hokage after our investigation." stated Neko.

"I don't care about your investigation. I want to know why one of our own civilians is laying in a pool of his own blood. I saw no reason for this action." Sasaki screeched almost loud enough to shatter glass.

"He broke the Thirds law. As such he was punished as determined by the Third." Neko said in a strained neutral voice as she resisted grabbing another Kunai to silence the screeching banshee. _'Just a flick of my wrist and Konoha will be quieter.'_ As tempting as it sounded she knew their would be hell to pay.

As Sasaki was about to speak, one of the male Anbu, wearing a dove mask, appeared between her and Neko.

"Hato, Report."

"We've found evidence of some sort oil covering the room, also a high powered Katon jutsu was used to start the fire." said Hato

"Any sign of a body inside the room?" Neko asked hoping their wasn't.

'_Of course their was, I bound the Kyuubi brat my self.'_ Sasaki thought as she listened to Hato.

"There was no sign of a body inside the room. Also the flames were not hot enough to turn a body to ash either." Hato stated much to Sasaki's ire.

'_The Kyuubi brat survived! Those good for nothing imbeciles couldn't even kill a brat!'_ Sasaki was mentally seething .

"Then that leaves one question." Neko spoke as she looked towards the Hokage monument, "Where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

**~Council chamber~**

'_Oh Kami my head.'_ Naruto thought as he regained consciousness. Sitting up with his eyes still closed, "Oh man, who the hell spiked the drinks. " he groaned while holding his head, "I bet it was Kiba, that asshole. He knows not to start a prank war of revenge with me." he started to chuckle, "Extra chunky peanut butter for toothpaste will do just fine." he started to laugh like a well known pedophile, "Bad Naruto, your not a gay pedophile like Orochimaru." he started to rant before.

"Ahem." the sound came from his left. Naruto's eyes snapped open as he looked towards the sound.

What Naruto saw was not what he wanted to, he was sitting in front of the whole ninja council, and the Hokage. As he looked at the council, he remembered where he was, or more importantly, what point of the timeline he was at. "I guess you want an explanation. Huh?"

"What would make you think that Pup?" said the most feral looking and only female in the room, Tsume Inuzuka, head of the Inuzuka. With a vein throbbing over her twitching left eye.

"Well first there's the fact that I called your son by his name and insulted him, even though we have never met. Second the fact that I planned to prank him with peanut butter. And last but not least lets not forget that I was nearly killed by a Katon jutsu, while I was bound and gagged in an orphanage of all places." he said counting what he said on his fingers before stating the third in a sarcastic manner.

To say the council was calm would be like saying the Akimichi clan only ate fat free food. Before they could get anymore out of Naruto, a female Anbu appeared between the boy and the Hokage, "What's the situation Neko-san?" Sarutobi asked.

"The orphanage, to be more precise the room of one Naruto Uzumaki, was set aflame by an unknown ninja. I have two more units currently looking for the boy as we speak." she said with her head bowed.

"Thank you for your report Neko-san. But you need not worry about the young Uzumaki. He is safe and uninjured. You can call off the search." Sarutobi said as he pointed behind her.

Turning around she say the boy standing not four feet from her. She smiled under her mask before turning back to Hiruzen, "As you wish Hokage-sama." she bowed before vanishing in a swirl of leafs.

Looking back at the council and Naruto, Hiruzen sighed inwardly, "Now for the reason I called the ninja council, and Naruto. As it pertains to the latter." Looking at said boy, "Would you explain to us what happened to you last night? My Anbu was unclear on what happened."

Naruto looked into the old mans eyes before sighing, "Alright, but I'm not giving away all my secrets." he said with a glare that held no compromise. "First's things first old man. I know my _secrets_ and the reasons for them." he said before raising a hand in silence, "I know of the Kyuubi and I gotta say, he's more understanding then most of this village." he said while glairing at the door. "we don't have much time left, I talked with Kyu last night and he said 'remove the seals, but keep the seal.'." he said looking at the Hyuuga and Uchiha, "From what he told me there are _Twenty-Five_ seals on me not including his." he looked back a the door then at the Hokage, "I want to speak with you alone later."

As soon as he finished that last word the doors to the council room flew open to reveal the entire civilian council and the elder council. As the civilians and the elders walked into the room they all noticed Naruto standing in the center of the room. Their reactions varied. Their was anger, disgust, pure loathing, and fear.

As soon as all of the remaining council were seated all hell broke loose, on the civilian side at least, courtesy of one pink haired banshee. This carried on for at least twenty minutes. After twenty long minutes of calling for Naruto's death, banishment, or imprisonment, Hiruzen had heard enough bickering and screeching.

"**SILENCE!"** He yelled adding in his killing intent. "Now what is the meaning of the civilian council barging in here while were having a discussion about our ninja forces?"

"That…_Boy_ burned down the orphanage he was housed in not three hours ago. Nearly injuring the rest of the children and staff." Sasaki slightly screeched.

"How could he have set a fire when he was here with us at the time of the fire?" said the scarred ninja.

"Shikaku-san is right, He was here with us as we discussed the academy's effect on our younger generations survival rates, mainly those of civilian birth." said another male with a high collar and sunglasses.

"And what would _he_ know about the academy and survival rates?" said a more portly civilian member.

"I know more about survival then most genin, and I owe it all to most of the civilians." He said the last part as sarcastic as possible. "Oh and you cant forget the annual fox hunt." he spat that out as venomous as he could while looking at the civilians and elders.

"Hold you tongue you ungrateful brat. It has been us, the civilian, who have been taking care of you since your whore of a mother and bastard of a father died." Sasaki spat out back at him, glaring with untold fury.

The air in the chamber dropped at least thirty degrees after she spoke, the killing intent lacing the air was strong enough to make the clan heads fear moving out of pure fear. As Naruto turned to Sasaki the remaining civilians felt pinned to their seats, _"__**You are an ungrateful whore that doesn't even deserve to live in even the deepest pits of hell. My parents died to protect this village from the Kyuubi, which I'm now the jailer of. If I wished it, this village would be leveled with only a large clearing to show where it once stood. A kunai is a kunai, and a scroll is a scroll. If you sealed the kunai into the scroll, it remains a scroll. Not a kunai. You should learn the difference between the jailor and the jailed before pissing off one of the most powerful binges in the world."**_ taking a deep breath he turned towards Hiruzen. The air warmed back to it's previous temperature. All the while his eyes remained pure blue without the slightest hint of the Kyuubi's influence.

Sighing Hiruzen spoke up, "This meeting is dismissed, I want all the clan heads and Naruto in my office." as he stood up he saw Tsume covering her nose and leave the chamber as fast as she could. As he was almost to the door a foul odor hit his nose. He looked towards the civilian side and saw all of them still sitting there. If it wasn't for their chests rising and falling, he would have thought them dead, _'maybe I should give Naruto the mantle of Kage.'_ as he left the room he turned to one of the guarding Chunin, "I need two teams for a C-ranked mission. It is to be paid out of the Haruno account."

"What does the mission detail sir?" asked the Chunin.

"Cleaning the civilian council chairs."

"But sir that hardly counts as a C-rank." said another Chunin.

'You'll understand once they enter the room." he chuckled to himself as he walked to his office he thought of the meeting, _'At least it ended quietly for once.' _as he reached the door he realized a few things. One he had to change the academy some how. Two he had to talk privately with Naruto. And last but not least it was only around noon and the paperwork would just keep piling up, _'Damn you paperwork, You're the only enemy a Kage cannot defeat alone.' _placing his hand on the handle he turned the knob and opened the door, walking into the well lit room.

**(A/N)Thank you for reading my story I had a bit of a writers block, but I finished this chapter. I know it might be a little fast, but remember he has lived through ths timeline for atleast a thousand times before and everyone has a snapping point. For those who have not voted, I have a poll on my profile. I'll try to update every other day. Tis is my longest chapter in this story so far. please leave a review, if you do I'll give you cyber pocky. untill next time.**


	5. Academy, clones and Arms?

**(A/N) Welcome back and Sorry about the late update, a friend stopped by and liquid (Gatorade) was spilled on my keyboard. end result is sticky keys which i have cleaned seven times. but good news i finished this chapter after revising several times. I also went out to donate blood to at the united blood services. just to let you know the poll is going to close on 3/27. so if you haven't voted please do.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except my original Arm and the plot.**

**Reviews**

**DarkseidAlex: I'm glade your enjoying the story, and for who naruto is/will be paired with is still up in the air.**

**KafeiDetour: I hope I can keep you intrested in the story till the end.**

**narutoshamanking: I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for this chapter.**

**Thank you all for your reviews. And feed back of all kind is welcomed. If you have a question fell free to pm me to learn more.**

Naruto stood as far away from the clan heads as possible in the small room. The clan heads were weary of the boy after his outburst at the civilian council. Looking out the window he saw a lone hawk flying across the village. Looking back towards the door he sighed closing his eyes for a second as the door opened.

Walking into the room Sarutobi wasn't surprised by what he was, all of the clan heads excluding the Uchiha head, were standing to his right, while Naruto was standing to the left. Taking his seat behind his desk he looked at those assembled, "I see Lord Uchiha decided not to appear as requested." Hiruzen said, mentally sighing.

"He said he had clan business to take care of, and that he trusted our decisions." said The Aburame clan head..

"I see thank you for the information Shibi-san." the Hokage said with a bow of his head. "Now as we were talking about the academy, How should we change it to help prepare our future genin survive longer? I'm open to suggestions." he said looking at everyone in the room.

Out of everyone in the room Tsume was the first to speak up, "Remove the fan girl/boy behavior from any and all students of the academy." she looked at the other clan heads and Hokage all nodding.

"How about we lower the age requirement to join but increase the years needed to attend?" Said Shibi, being the most logical clan head.

Shikaku nodded at this, "By making the academy longer, it would help lower the genin death rate, while increasing their quality." he said before letting out a yawn. "And by starting younger it give's them the change to quit earlier so they can go into the civilian school."

Sarutobi nodded in thanks to the Nara clan head, "How long should we make the academy? Even I know that the younger ninja need more training."

"How about five years, six maximum. Maybe we can have specialized classes based on their abilities." Inoichi spoke while trying to think what they could do about it.

Nodding once again, "I thank you all for your input. I shall bring up my ideas at the council meeting next week." Sarutobi said with a nod of his head and raise of his hand, dismissing the clan heads. The light coming through the window showed it was getting late.

As the clan heads walked out of the room, Hiashi stopped and looked back at Naruto. Said boy turned his head from the window looking at the Hyuuga head. Seeing this the Hyuuga turned away and walked out the room closing the door again.

Once the door was closed Naruto spoke up, "Old man, I need to talk with you _alone_." saying the last part looking at the hidden Anbu.

Raising his hand the Anbu left the room. As soon as they left Naruto flashed through three different sets of hand signs. The room glowed before returning to it's normal color.

"Naruto, what was that? And what jutsu were those?" Hiruzen asked nervously, ready to battle is needed.

"The first was an advanced privacy jutsu, it makes even spying seals ineffective. The second was a high level genjutsu, showing you getting mad at the paperwork. The third is a sort of truth serum jutsu. It makes who ever is with in the area unable to lie." Naruto said as he walked forward towards the desk.

"What do you plan to do with those jutsu?" Hiruzen was starting to sweat.

"Nothing really, I just want us to talk as equals. Without the lies and deceit ninja live by." Naruto spoke, his eyes showing intelligence beyond his years.

Hiruzen sighed, "So you were telling the truth when you spoke about your parents and…"

"The Kyuubi. Yes I know my parents, and I know your reasons." as Naruto spoke he closed his eyes, "Yet there are two things you don't know about me."

"And what would these two things be Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"First is this," Naruto opened his eyes to show them to be still blue, but they had a silver spiral going from the outside of his irises to his pupils. On the spiral were three small golden diamonds. His eyes looked like a mix between the Rinnegan and the Sharingan, yet different. "My dōjutsu, the Uzugan. The first of my two bloodlines."

Sarutobi's eyes widened at what he saw and heard, "Y..Y..You have two bloodlines?"

"Yes I do. The second is my healing factor." Naruto raised a hand seeing the Hokage about to speak, "I know what you were going to say, and no it's not from the Kyuubi. The Uzumaki were known for their seals and their long lives, the Namikaze were known for their large chakra reserves and creation of power ninjutsu. When they combined it created my healing factor."

"That's incredible, now the council cant demand your execution. For they love blood..." Sarutobi started before Naruto cut him off.

"They would say the demon is taking over, and Danzo would be pushing harder to get me." Naruto said as his eyes shifted to normal. "All we can do for now is hide it until I get to the academy." he said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Why until the academy? What's so important about that time?" Sarutobi asked fearing the glint in the boy's eye.

"Because the civilian council wont have any power over me then. And since I'll be a ninja-in-training I'll only have to listen to you, the ninja council, or whoever my sensei is." Naruto explained, making Sarutobi's eyes widen again.

'_Why didn't I think of that!'_ Sarutobi thought as he stared at Naruto, "How could you possibly know that? Your only _five years old_ for Kami's sake."

"I'm just going to say one thing and only once. I have lived thousands of years because of a deal. Physically I am five years old, but mentally I'm older then everyone in the elemental nations, excluding myself, ten times over." Naruto said in a low tone before he mumbled about knowing better then to make deals horny goddesses, and his unbreakable determination. Walking towards the door, "I'll see you sometime later old man."

As he reached the door Sarutobi called out, "Where are you going? You have no place to live. And the civilians will most likely try to kill you once you leave."

Turning back towards Sarutobi, Naruto pulled his shirt collar over his left shoulder. Biting his thumb he ran the blood over his exposed shoulder making a poof of smoke appear, once it vanished his shirt was in place and a scroll in his hand. Opening the scroll he unsealed the first three seals making a ring, a bracelet, and an intricately designed chain with a dragon like head at the end appear.

Putting on the ring he looked at Hiruzen, "This is the first part as to why." raising his hand so the ring was in front of him, "Andarta, take there members to the Hokage monument."

As Naruto finished speaking a light filled the room, causing Hiruzen to close his eyes. Not even a second later, he felt a breeze which caused him to open his eyes. He was stunned to be standing at the top of the monument with the blond not three feet away, "How…what…"

Naruto chuckled, "This ring has the ability to teleport anyone the user wishes, wherever the user wishes as long as it's within range of the ring." he said causing the elderly man to gawk in awe, "Now for the second part," he raised the bracelet, "Dimension arm Hidden home." the bracelet shimmered before vanishing.

"…" was all Sarutobi's face conveyed, he half expected a huge mansion to rise from the ground. As he regained his composer he heard Naruto call out loud.

"Andarta, take these members to Home."

This time Hiruzen keep his eyes open only to see himself standing in the middle of a nicely furnished home. A hallway leading off to the right with several doors. With the ceiling lights off, the only light in the room was the sunlight coming in from behind him. Turning around, what he was shocked him, it was the best view of the village and sunset. One that could only be found from top of the Hokage monument.

Walking towards the windows Naruto called out, "Don't worry old man, the Hokage's faces are still there, this place has a special ability that allows the user to see what they want from these windows. As long as it's reasonable." he said as he raised Andarta in front of him, "Hey old man, why don't you use shadow clones to handle the paper work, I mean it's not like your cheating." he laughed as the old Kage frozen in place eyes wide realization, "Andarta take Hiruzen Sarutobi to the Hokage's office."

The next thing Sarutobi knew he was back in his office, with a mountain of paperwork on top. The first thing he did was summon forth five shadow clones to take care of the paperwork, only to have one dispel. Walking towards the desk he saw a letter from Naruto,

'_hey old man, I'll be stopping by tomorrow to talk about the academy, and a few ideas I have about the changes.'_ as he read he wondered if he should go see Naruto when he saw a note at the bottom,

'_P.S. you can only enter my place by Andarta, also I'm the only one able to use ninjutsu in here. No one else is allowed to without my permission.'_ he was about to sigh again when he saw a second note at the bottom,

'_P.S.S. The seal at the bottom has the three jutsu I used earlier along with the only other Andarta in existence, it will only work for you, but it can take only you to my house and your office. I suggest handing a copy of the third to the I&T department. Oh And if you decide to visit tomorrow, Open the only metal door in the main room to find me.(might want to make several shadow clones before coming over.)_

As he unsealed the three scrolls and ring, he gave a silent thank you to Naruto when he saw something appear at the bottom of the paper, _'Your welcome.'_

Sarutobi smiled with a chuckle, _'Naruto.' _looking over at his clones he saw the paperwork already down to a quarter of what it once was, but if you listened closer you could hear the clones grumbling about unfair treatment and elderly abuse.

Two hours later Sarutobi left for his clan complex . As he reached the gate the last clone he had made dispelled it's self informing him that the paperwork was finished and all was well in the world.

**(A/N)another one down and many more to go. And if your wondering why Sarutobi didn't ask Naruto about the future or what he ment by 'thousand of lives', it's because he wasn't given a chance to. all I can ask is to please vote and review. I will have a new poll up by monday and hopefully the next chapter. until then have fun be happy and dont do anything Naruto would do, **

***Turns to see naruto about to moon orochimaru***

**me: Naruto NOOO.**

**Naruto: but, but, but**

**Me: No buts, do you want him on your ass like fangirls on an Uchiha?**

**Naruto: no, I wont try to do it again. *Walks off***

**Me: now that that's taken care of... *Kusanagi is pressed up to my throat***

**Orochimaru: What was that about me being on his ass?**

**Me: First you wil remove kusanagi or I will make your _'replacement'_ body will be on it's period during the finals. Second you have a thing for little boys.**

**Orochimaru: ...**

**Me: I thought so. Later all.**


	6. Blackmail, training, and summons

**(A/N) Welcome back and thank you to everyone that has read this far. just a reminder that naruto has lived through his life Several thousand times, so he knows more then people think he would.**

**Reviews:**

**DarkseidAlex:****F****or the Uzugan there are four different looks, and a few hidden abilities to go with them. one is shown in this chapter.**

**Sasoridisciple:****For the fangirls like Sakura, they will be in the academy, but their behavior will be more subdued. the Uchiha incident will be coming up soon, and have ye to decide how to make it happen. I am leaning towards there being a few more Uchiha then normal. as for bashings, it depends on how I feel the characters should be represented.**

**Phnxfyr1:**** I'm glad you like the story.**

**Avid30:**** i also agree, he will stand out more then he normally did.**

**Michaelwillmc:**** I'm glad you like the story.**

**Melikalilly:**** The seals are going to be delt with in the the next chapter.**

**And to Anon: Im glad you liked the litle jutsu**

**~Beneath the streets of Konoha~**

Hidden under the streets of Konoha A secret meeting was taking place. In one of the many hidden rooms, was a large circular table, those visible sitting around the table were the civilian council, the elder council several Chunin, and a few Anbu.

"Something needs to be done about that demon brat. He threatened _me_ one of the council members. He has no right to even look in my direction." screeched Sasaki Haruno, Much to everyone's relief the seals in the room converted the voice of whoever was talking in to a normal tone.

"The boy will be taken care of as soon as we know of his location." spoke the old war hawk known as Danzo. As soon as he finished an Anbu with 'ne' on the mask appeared behind him, "Report."

"we were unable to find the boy sir, he is know where to be found in the city. Our best sensors couldn't even find him. He was last seen around two hours ago on top of the Hokage monument with the Sandaime Hokage. After that he completely disappeared." the root Anbu spoke, his head still facing the ground.

Four things happened simultaneously, the first was Danzo nodding, the second was the root Anbu vanishing, the third was everyone gathered started to talk at once. The last was what silenced the room, a single piece of paper floated down onto the center of the table with a storage seal face up.

As one of the lower ranking Chunin moved to grab the paper, a poof of smoke appeared, out of the smoke a voice could be heard, "Tsk tsk tsk, If this isn't treason I don't know what is." the voice said as the smoke cleared it left behind a small blond boy sitting cross legged where the paper was.

Everyone in the rooms jaw dropped, sitting on the table was the one and only Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune.

All hell was about to break loose when someone shouted, "Kill the Demon." before the voice finished it's sentence kunai were flying at the sitting boy, who in turn started to do the Russian Cossack, which surprisingly enough had him evading the kunai.

After about five minutes one of the Anbu rushed Naruto, only for him to pull out a decent sized black cloth, as the Anbu was about to attack Naruto pulled the cloth in front of and covering his attacker, whom vanished from sight "Ole!" he shouted. Another ninja jumped onto the table as Naruto shook the cloth yelling, "Toro, Toro, I mean shinobi, shinobi." Causing everyone except himself to face plant onto the ground.

Getting back on their feet they say Naruto laying on the table yawning, "You know I really did have to tell you all something before you attacked me for no reason." taking out a folded piece of paper he flicked across the table towards Danzo, "Read that then we'll talk."

Picking up the paper, Danzo carefully opened it incase of an explosive tag, once he noticed it was safe he quickly read the note before burning it, glairing with his one good eye at the boy as he was about to speak said boy raised his hand.

In his hand were two identical pieces of paper, yet they were different as they had a name on each, one was Homura Mitokado and the other was Koharu Utatane. Slid they across to their respective owners. Once they had been read and burned they too were glairing at the blond, "I know your secrets, I know your plans. You cross me and you will rue the bay you were born. So we got a deal?" Naruto asked, going from a glairing all consuming to a childish like smile with a cheerful, only getting the slightest nod before one of the ninja stabbed the boy in the head, only for him to poof away leaving everyone confused and scared. The cloth However gave off a poof before burning it's self revealing the missing Anbu passed out on the table.

**~Naruto's Home~**

Naruto sat next to the window meditating, waiting for his clone to return with the elder council's answer. After a few seconds he gained the memories of the clone. Smiling a smile that would bake the Kyuubi proud, he pulled out a simple piece of paper. As read what was on the paper he spoke out loud "Scare the civilian council, check. Change the academy, in progress. Black mail the elders, check. Summon the Frog and Slug, in progress."

Stretching he looked out over he village one last time before walking towards the back wall grasping the intricately designed chain, "Gate of Training, version one." as he finished speaking a door appeared out of the wall. Once it stopped, the door opened and Naruto stepped into the swirling mist.

**~Next day: Sarutobi compound~**

As the sun filtered into the compound, Hiruzen had awaken with a tired groan, _'I'm to old for this.'_ he thought as he rubbed his eyes with one of his hands. The touch of cold metal made his eyes snap open. On his hand was a ring, as he stared at the ring, memories of the previous day.

Getting dressed for the day, he ate a light breakfast before heading towards the Hokage's office.

**~Hokage's office~**

As he walked into his office Hiruzen saw the mountain of paperwork was nearly four times what he normally had to do, he nearly yelled out in frustration before remembering Naruto's advice. "**Kage Bunshin no jutsu."** he called out as seven clones appeared before moving towards the paperwork. Closing the door behind him, he looked at the ring on his hand, _'How does this thing work?'_ he thought as he looked over the ring, _'How did Naruto use it again?'_ raising his hand, "Andarta, take me to Naruto's home." vanishing into a flash of light he left the office.

**~Naruto's place~**

As Sarutobi arrived he noticed the place was silent. On the wall opposite the windows he saw a tall metal door that wasn't their the night before. Slowly walking towards the door, he remembered Naruto's note, "Might as well." pushing open the door he was greeted by swirling mist. Praying nothing bad was to come he stepped into the mist.

**~with Naruto~**

Twenty days. He had been here for twenty days, and had the numerous seals covering his body copied into a scroll for when the pervert arrived. He also did what he could for his chakra control. While he was still undernourished he looked healthier. The door inlaid into the stone cliff opened to reveal Sarutobi .

"What took you so long old man?" he called out.

Opening his eyes what he saw shocked him, in front of him was a decent sized lake with several rivers running off of it. On the other side was what looked like a desert. To his left was a forest with a creeping mist. To his right was a large open field where he saw not only Naruto but at least twenty clones moving about practicing chakra control, "What is this place?" he asked in amazement.

"This is my personal training ground. The door you walked through is the only way in or out of here." Naruto answered.

"How did you make this place?" the old man asked.

"This place was made from the third item I pulled from the seal yesterday outside." Naruto spoke as he motioned to follow him.

Following the boy, Hiruzen's mind lingered on what was said, "Yesterday outside, what do you mean?"

Sighing Naruto stopped walking, "This place has a very complicated space-time barrier that alters the flow of time. One day outside is sixty in here. To cut out the math one day here is twenty-four minutes outside."

Hiruzen's eyes widened at the thought, _'with this we can rebuild out forces in a matter of days.'_

"Don't even think about it." Naruto said looking at the old mans face, "This place ages you at the same rate outside, the only thing this place is good for is resting, training and learning. While people age at the same rate as outside, they can develop muscle mass and their hair grows like it would normally." he said pointing at his own hair. Walking forward again he pointed towards a clearing where a table, with several scrolls on it, was.

Hiruzen was stunned, _'I wonder if he'll let us use this for the academy?'_ he thought praying Naruto would let them. "Naruto, would you be kind enough…"

"On a few conditions." Naruto spoke as he sat down on one of the chairs. "First you are to recall the toad and slug. I need you to call for me when they arrive."

"How would I get them back? Tsunade left the village days before you were born, and Jiraiya has his spy network to look over." Hiruzen said not caring about how Naruto knew of his students.

"Tsunade's easy to get her to return, just tell her you found a distant relative of hers. As for ero-sennin tell him you were planning on opening a mixed bath hot spring." Naruto explained.

"And who is this relative of hers?" Sarutobi asked fearing he knew the answer.

"Who was her grandmother?"

"Mito Senju"

"What was her maiden name?"

"Uzumaki…" Sarutobi's eyebrows shot up in realization.

Smiling Naruto nodded his head, "You see what I'm saying?."

Hiruzen could only nod dumbly.

"Second the academy will be set up as detailed in this scroll." Naruto said picking up a blue scroll, "Third is that the council will _Not_ know about my heritage or bloodlines until I graduate from the academy or i say otherwise. Even then only the ninja council should be informed." his eyes changed, showing his bloodline, except it was different the diamonds that were yellow before were now a dark green. And in the distance the howl of a strong wind could be heard.

Nodding again Sarutobi took the scroll.

"And one more thing, I would like them to be here with in the week, four days preferred. My _Godfather_ has some explaining to do, otherwise he'll be in begging for me to end his punishment." Naruto said with an evil grin. "Feel free to send a messenger to your students." he said with a sweet smile, before pointing to two more scrolls, "Have him give these to them."

**~Land of tea~**

The sound of giggling could be heard from a nearby tree overlooking one of the many female hot springs, sitting on the branch was a man with long spiky white hair. He wore a red vest-jacket with a mesh shirt underneath. Wearing a Haiti-ate with the kanji for _Oil_. His name was Jiraiya.

Three things happened to him in such a short amount of time that he must have felt cursed yet lucky at the same time. First was him shivering causing the branch he was on to break sending him into the hot spring. Second was that there was a buxom blond and young brunet sitting under said branch, making him land on the two females. The third was, for Jiraiya a wish come true, yet the signature on his death certificate, he landed face first in-between the breast on the one and only Tsunade Senju.

From outside the spring one loud scream of "WRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY" was heard on the other side of the village.

**~With Naruto~**

Naruto smiled and took a refreshing deep breath, _'ero-sennin got caught"_ he thought before looking at Sarutobi, "You might want to send a messenger now. Never know you might catch them both near each other."

Nodding he summoned one of his messenger chimps and gave him the scrolls, "To Tsunade and Jiraiya." after receiving the third scroll the chimp vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Well it's about time we left here, cant have the village run by shadow clones now can we." Naruto said as he stood up, followed my Sarutobi, and walked back towards the door. After the door was in sight Naruto spoke up, "Let the council see the scroll, just don't say who you talked with." as they walked through the door, they appeared in Naruto's living room, "I'll see you later old man. Let me know when their back."

Before he could take a step, "And hand this to Ero-sennin when you see him. You are to only look at it with him around, Tsunade if she wants to." Sarutobi nodded before vanishing.

**~Hokage's office~**

As he reappeared Sarutobi was shocked at what he saw, the paperwork didn't even have a dent in it. Looking at the clock he noticed that only five minutes had passed. Sighing to him self he moved behind his desk and sat down just in time for his door to be flung open by the civilian council, _'What now?'_ what his only thought before all hell broke loose.

**~Cliffhanger no jutsu~**

**(A/N) Thanks again for reading and here's the next poll.**

**Should Sarutobi, Haku and Zabuza live or die.**

**Should Haku be a boy or girl.**

**Should Naruto have a harem? (The other poll is neck and neck with Temari, TenTen, Other, and Hinata. so I thought I would ask.)**

**I know im starting them early, I just want to make sure I have time to adapt them for future chapters. This poll will be a review poll so you dont have to jump to my profile to vote.**

**Once again thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


	7. Books, Returns and pranks

**(A/N) Welcome back and thank you to everyone that has read this far. I'm sorry for te very lat update, I've had a case of writters block. I hope you like the newest chapter.**

**Reviews:**

**xblackwingedangelx, ****Scorpion Royality, Emeraldfox5723, Rin'negan Naruto, masa blackhawk**: thank you all for the reviews and input.

**Hektols: thr reason for not asking for the rinnegan will be explained late on in the story, maybe next chapter. as for sarutobi he understands the old man. as for the times he has died, the crystals in chapter two describe the life's he had. the black ones are where the Jubi was created. as for living thousands of years, if he was always being sent back to the age of five he has about ten years to live depending on how things work out. adding up the years lived brings him up there. a normal retry makes a shard about the sive of the tip of a persons pinky, by asking for more things the shard grows bigger. i hope that makes sense to you.**

**DarkseidAlex: thank you for the long review and some ideas to keep in mind for when the time comes.**

**~Naruto's home~**

Naruto sat by the window in the main room of his home, looking over the village, his reflection was faintly looking back at him, his eyes held a far away look as he gazed forward. He had been sitting there since Sarutobi came over to talk. As his eyes refocused, _'I don't have time for this.'_ he thought

Standing up stretching, Naruto started to walk towards the hallway. Walking passed several doors, Naruto stopped in front of the door at the very end. Opening the door he walked into a room that looked like a giant studio. Standing in the middle of the room he called forth nineteen clones, "You five work on the children's version." he said pointing to the clones on his left.

"You five the teen version." the clones in front of him.

"You five the adult version." the clones on his right.

"The remaining four with me, Jiraiya's about to have some competition."

**~Land of Tea~**

Walking out of the hot sprig was a very irritated Tsunade dragging an unconscious Jiraiya, "Shizune, we're leaving after I drop this perv off." she said/yelled to her young burnet assistant. Walking towards the nearest hotel she dragged Jiraiya by his leg, _'Kami damned pervert. Why does he have to irritate me so.'_ she thought, while walking.

As she neared the hotel, a large plume of smoke appeared in front of her, causing her to drop Jiraiya's foot, _'What now?'_ she thought as the smoke started to clear.

Once all of the smoke cleared a four foot chimp was visible, **"I was asked to give you and Jiraiya this."** it said, handing her the scroll.

Tsunade's eyes skimmed over the scroll, widening at several words, before she glared, "Tell the old man that if this is a joke, he's going to regret ever sending this scroll."

Nodding his head the chimp looked at Jiraiya, **"And him?"**

"I'll bring him along." she said nudging Jiraiya's body with her foot.

Nodding once again the chimp vanished in a plume of smoke.

"Ugh, anyone get the number of that exploding tag." said the now conscious Jiraiya.

"Shut up and read this you damned pervert." Tsunade said as she dropped the scroll into his lap.

Opening the scroll. He was shocked and pissed at what was written, "If we leave now we can make it in four days, maybe three." Jiraiya said as Shizune appeared, carrying several bags.

"Make it where Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

"Konoha." was all Tsunade said as they all started to walk.

**~Meanwhile in the Hokage's office~**

The day had started out good, he had defeated his arch-nemesis, had a nice long break, and two of his students would be returning soon. But it was not to last. As soon as Sarutobi returned to his office and sat down, the civilian council burst into the room demanding things once again.

"We demand that Uzumaki Naruto, not be allowed into the academy. Also we of the civilian council and the elder council approve of said _boy_ to be trained by Danzo-san." said one of the rich, portly, merchants.

"And why should I do that? So far he has not given me reason to do any of what you ask of me. And who gave you the right speak for the elder council in their absence?" Sarutobi asked.

Before they could reply an Anbu with a cat mask appeared, "Hokage-sama, the ninja and elder councils' have gathered as requested." the Anbu said.

"Thank you Neko, you are dismissed." Sarutobi said as he stood up to leave.

"What is the meaning of this! You have no right to call a meeting without the civilian councils' knowledge and presences." screeched Sasaki.

"**I have every right to call a meeting with whoever I choose, whenever I choose. This is a **_**Ninja**_** village. Once a child enters the academy they are considered ninja-in-training. The civilian council was set up to advise on **_**Civilian aspects**_** not **_**Ninja**_**." **Sarutobi said as he glared at Sasaki, "Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to attend." Standing up he motioned for he clones to continue working.

**~Council Room~**

As Sarutobi walked into the room, he saw the ninja and elder council turn their heads, "Sorry about my tardiness, I was held up by a few civilians." he said as he walked to his chair. As he sat down he looked at the faces of those gathered, _'Something's not right Danzo hasn't tried anything yet.'_

"As the shinobi council knows yesterday we discussed changes to the academy. After or meeting, I wrote down some ideas for the academy." he said as he pulled out the scroll Naruto gave him, _'I hope your not offended by this Naruto.'_

**~With Naruto three days later~**

Naruto sat in front of the main windows, waiting for the sun to rise. The faint light visible over the horizon signified the sun was about to arise, _'I guess today's the day.'_ he thought as the sun started to wake the forest and villagers.

For the past three days Naruto had been training in his home, while working on the novels. One was based off his memories of his past lives, the other was off the memories he had received from Kami and Yami.

The manuscripts for the stories were sitting on his table, waiting for Jiraiya to arrive. In the back room the sounds of pens scratching against paper could be heard. Along with mutters of unfair bosses and child abuse.

Many would ask why someone would leave their safe haven, one which only one other could enter. The answer came as the sun completely rose from over the horizon.

_Grrmblle_

Naruto places a hand over his stomach as it protested loudly. Sighing to himself as his head fell forward, he stood up, raising his hands he sped through the three hand signs, transforming into a random civilian. "Andarta take me to the Hokage monument." he said as he faded into white, only to appear standing behind the Sandaime's head.

With a simple Shunshin he appeared in an ally way in the market district, _'here goes nothing.'_ he thought as he walked out and into one of the open stores.

"Welcome, How are you today?" said a young woman in her mid-twenties.

"I'm good thanks for asking." Naruto said with a fake smile. As he walked around gathering what ne needed the young woman spoke again.

"Have you heard anything new about the _Demon brat_? I heard he was last seen after he set that orphanage ablaze." she said as her voice changed in tone several times.

Naruto mentally glared at the woman. He was going to say nothing, but his prankster side wanted to have some fun, "The last thing I heard was that he had been spotted in the southwest district sleeping in the park." he said mentally laughing his ass off at the look she was giving.

As he walked to the counter with his items, the woman raised a hand while grabbing a few bags for the items, "Don't worry about paying, your information was more then enough." she said leaning over the counter, her eyes changed to look like Ryo signs, "Do you think you could keep that little piece of information to yourself?" she asked as she bagged the items.

Nodding once, the woman smiled and handed him the bags, "If you hear anything else, I'm always willing to listen." she said with a wink as he walked out of the store.

Naruto mentally rubbed his hands together, _'Whoever goes there tonight are going to wish they never did.'_ the one thing the civilians didn't know was that twice a year the males Akimichi clan had an annual chili eating contest. And that the only park in the southwest district was not only the largest, but it was where they held the event.

**~Akimichi compound~**

Throughout the compound many of the males turned their heads towards the southwestern park, the only one that spoke was the clan head Choza, "I sense were going to need more chili." turning towards the others, "Alright men, As you all know tonight is the night of our annual chili festival. The winner will be the one who lasts the longest, and eats the most." he said as the men cheered. Raising a hand to calm them, "But before we start the celebration we must cook the chili!" he shouted the last word sending all the male's into a coking frenzy

**~With Naruto~**

After walking out of the market district, Naruto walked into an ally, only to vanish into a white light. As he reappeared he dropped the transformation and summoning a few shadow clones to put the groceries away.

As he moved towards the window, he spotted more stacks of paper on the table, _'Guess they finished a few more of the series.'_ he sighed as he leaned back against the glass, _'It's not even noon and I'm tired.'_ he thought as he felt another's presence.

'_**I know kit, we just have to deal with it.'**_ Said a voice from within himself._** 'Besides It's not so bad, it could be worse.' **_said the voice.

'_I know Kyu, it just hurts inside that I'm still looked at like I'm you reborn." _he said as the image of a fox the size of an Inuzuka hound appeared next to him, nine tails slowly moving across the ground.*

The large fox just scoffed, _**'They should be grateful that your not me.'**_ the fox chuckled, _**'Because if you were this entire village would have been leveled by the time you were four.'**_

'_I know. The only reason I didn't was because of those who truly cared for me.'_ Naruto thought with a smile as remembered all the times with his friends, _'Any ideas on what I should do to kill time while I…we wait for Baa-chan and Ero-sennin?'_

'_**Training?'**_

'_clones are working on chakra control and jutsu. I did physical not to long ago.'_

'_**Seals?'**_

'_Have clones rereading over the scrolls.'_

'_**I meant the Seals that are on you.'**_

'_Have to wait on the perv to get here.'_

'_**Remind me again why?'**_

'_To prove to the council that I'm not lying. Especially if Baa-chan and Ero-sennin are there to back me up.'_

'_**What are you going to ask for as compensation for the seals?'**_

'_Either an extravagant amount of Ryo, or a lesser amount of Ryo and a copy of all clan scrolls excluding the dōjutsu ones.'_

'_**Kit, you are beyond evil. You make me so proud.'**_the fox said while sniffling using one tail to wipe away the nonexistent tears.

'_Yeah yeah, whatever.' _he said with a sigh, _'you have any ideas?'_

'_**Then how about you read your **__'__**novels**__'__** to make sure their written correctly.'**_

'_Sure why not.'_ right as he spoke a clone came walking out carrying a new sack of paper, "What ones have you finished already and what ones are you guys working on?" he asked the clone.

"We've already finished books one through seven of the 'Leaf Chronicles'. For the 'Elemental Wanderer' we've already finished books one through five. We still have six through nine to work on. We've also finished the 'Silver Star' and the 'Eternal Blue' series, each dived up for the children, teens and adult sections accurately." the clone said before it started walking towards the back room.

'_here goes nothing.' _Naruto thought as he looked over the titles, the leaf chronicles were titled in order, Hime, Mistress of the Blade, Wild Woman, Flower Girl, Cherry Blossom, Mistress of Illusions, Snakes and daggers. The Elemental wanderer that were finished were titled in order, Desert dancer, Mountain Cat, Mountain Snow, Ringing Bells, and finally Hide and seek.

**~Time Skip~**

For the past several hours Naruto had almost all of the books starting with the Silver Star, then Eternal Blue, and finishing up with the leaf chronicles. As he finished reading he looked out the windows into the distance to see a large figure moving closer to the village. With a smirk Naruto vanished.

**~Hokage's Office~**

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat in his office, a feeling of dread crept into his bones, _'I'm to old for this shit.'_ he thought as one of the Anbu appeared kneeling.

"Hokage-sama, we just received word that a large summons is heading this way." said the tiger mask wearing Anbu.

"Do you know what summon it is, or who the summoner is?" Sarutobi asked.

"It appears to be Gamabunta sir." The Anbu said, "But…"

"But what Tora?" Sarutobi asked slightly panicked.

"Our scouts reported there were three people being carried." said the now named Tora.

"Alright. Bring then here as soon as they…" Sarutobi was cut off as the whole village seemed to shake "Arrive." he finished.

Tora nodded and vanished to the front gate to bring their visitors.

As soon as Sarutobi sighed he heard a voice from behind him, "I see they have arrived Jiji." the voice spoke.

Jumping across the room, Sarutobi turned around to see Naruto standing behind his chair, "Damn it Naruto you nearly giving me a heart attack." the elder man sighed as he returned to his seat.

"Don't worry Jiji you still got about eight years left, possible more." Naruto said as he walked around the desk.

"What do you mean…" his sentence was cut short as the door flung open, revealing one pissed off man with white hair, one pissed off blond, and one curious burnet.

"You got some explaining to do old man! If I'm not satisfied the village is going to need a new Hokage." said the pissed off blond.

Faster then anyone could see Sarutobi was pointing to their left, "He has all your answers Tsunade."

Smiling Naruto looked at the three new arrivals, _'This is going to be good.'_ he thought as they all looked at him.

**(A/N) Thanks again for reading and here's the current results on the poll:**

*** Like how Bee talks with the hachibi except it's outside his mind he sees kyu, but they still talk in naruto's mind.**

**Sarutobi: **

**Live 5**

**Die 1**

**Haku: **

**Live 5**

**Die 1**

**Boy 3**

**Girl 3**

**Zabuza:**

**Live 5**

**Die 1**

**Harem:**

**Yes 5**

**No 1**

**Harem if yes:**

**Hinata: * Was voted to be paired with Naruto.**

**Temari: 2**

**TenTen: 2**

**Yugito: 2**

**Samui: 2**

**Kin: 1**

**Mei: 1**

**Karin: 1**

**Fuu: 1**

**Ino: 1**

**Kurotsuchi: 1**

**Haku: 2 (If girl)**

**Other: 2**

**And just for fun, who can name the girls the books are named after. shouldn't be too hard. I will be starting the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	8. Questions, Memories And seals

**(A/N) Welcome back and I hope yopu enjoy this chapter. now onto the reviews from last chapter.**

**DarkseidAlex: Thank you for your input. Im glad you like naruto's devious prankster heart.**

**Hektols: Thank you forasking the questions you did. im sure some others had similiar questions as well. The pranks will continue, (Civilians/ civilian council, and some clans as well) adn naruto'stime with the rinnegan is in this chapter.**

**Melikalilly: I'm happy you like the story.**

**All the others who reviewed and voted : Thank you and I hope you like the newest chapter.**

Tsunade scoffed while looking at the boy, "You really expect me to believe that this kid answer our questions Sensei?" she said in a slightly bemused voice.

"Fine how about a bet? You can ask me anything from historical, to political, to personal questions about yourselves. If I answer them right you all have to stay in the village, and listen to what ever I say." Naruto said with an emotion less face, all the while inside he was laughing his ass of with Kyu next to him.

"And when you lose?" Tsunade asked, feeling like this was a suckers bet the boy was making.

"_If_ I lose I'll give you an option to pick what you would like from what I currently have." Naruto said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out several unique and expensive looking rings and bracelets.

"Your on brat." Tsunade said with Ryo signs in her eyes.

"Alright, but first we need a change of location, there's too many eyes and ears here." Naruto said looking at Sarutobi, who nodded. Raising his hand, "Andarta: take these members to Home." he said in a whisper as Tsunade,, Jiraiya, Shizune and himself vanished leaving the Hokage in his office.

Looking at one of his remaining clones, "I'll be right back, you know what to do." Hiruzen said before repeating what Naruto did.

**~Naruto's Place~**

The group appeared in a dimly lit room. As Naruto started to move Sarutobi appeared in the room looking towards the boy, "Why's the room so dark Naruto?"

"It's an old habit of mine." Naruto said as he placed his hand on the wall.

As their eyes started to adjust to the light, Tsunade and Jiraiya were shocked what they saw through the windows, "It's not possible…" Jiraiya said in a low voice.

"Oh but it is." Naruto said with a chuckle, "But that's not what we're here for." he said motioning for them to tae a seat, "Alright Tsunade you can ask any questions pertaining to our bet. Once we're done I'll answer any general questions you may have."

Overcoming her shock Tsunade looked at the blond boy in front of her, "Alright Gaki first question…"

**~Three hours later~**

Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tsunade were stunned, Naruto had answered every question correctly, even the trick questions Tsunade asked. Speaking of the elder blond, Tsunade was starting to sweat bullets, her mind was racing, trying to think of was to escape from the room they were in. She was_ not_ going to stay in the village she lost so many loved ones.

"One last question Gaki, When did Shizune lose her virginity?" Tsunade asked looking like a cornered mouse.

"Tsunade-Sama!" said girl yelled out blushing up a storm.

Naruto just eye smiled before speaking, "She hasn't." he said in a bored matter-of-fact tone.

"Your Wrong!" Tsunade said as she jumped up from her seat. Only to hear Naruto laughing, "What's so funny brat?"

Naruto just pointed at Shizune, who's legs were fidgeting.

"He's right." Shizune mumbled as Tsunade turned to look at her.

"What was that Shizune? I couldn't hear you." Tsunade asked as a feeling of dread started to feel her.

"He's right." she said slightly louder.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. Speak up Shizune." Tsunade said as she slightly paled.

"I said HE"S RIGHT!" Shizune yelled completely red in the face from embracement.

Tsunade dropped to her knees mumbling to her self, _'NO, NO, NO this CANT be happening!'_ she mentally shouted as she stood up and ran towards the windows, her arm cocked back.

Shizune turned in time to see her master/mother-figure's fist impact the window, only for nothing to happen before Tsunade stumbled back from the wall holding her hand.

"What the hell?" Tsunade yelled as Shizune ran towards her sensei.

Standing up from his seat, Naruto walked towards the older women, letting out a sigh, "This place has a very powerful seal that blocks the ability to use chakra in everyone not keyed into the seal." he said as a green sphere of chakra appeared around his hand, "Now hold still. You lost the bet so you better hold up your end of the deal." he said as he placed his hand over hers'.

**~Twenty minutes later~**

After everyone had calmed down and sat back down in their previous seats, Naruto spoke up, "Before I start my little story are their any questions? I don't want to be interrupted." he said looking at the other four present.

"I got a few questions Gaki. Who the hell are you? Who the hell is my so called relative? And How the hell can you use medjutsu ? No child should be able to use jutsu like that one." Tsunade said

"My full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Third Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I am your relative. And I have been blessed/cursed by Kami and Yami to repeatedly live through my lifetime until I stop a certain man from destroying the world or I run out of chances." Naruto said shocking everyone present.

"How did you learn all of that?"

"What do you mean you're my relative?"

"What do you mean by chances?"

"You know Kami and Yami?"

Sighing, "I'll answer your questions in a second as they have to do with my story." he said looking towards Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and Shizune. Naruto looked at Tsunade, "Who was your grandmother?"

"Mito Senju, Why?"

"What was her maiden name?"

"Uzumaki. What does that have to do with it?"

"What's my name?"

"Naruto Uzuma…ki…" she said as her eyes widened, then promptly fainted.

Naruto sighed once more shacking his head, "Alright you all have a ten minute break, bathroom in down the hall first door on the left. And Jiraiya, stay away from the room at the end of the hall if you value your manhood." Naruto said as he walked towards the closest door, "I'll be back in five minutes or less." he said as he walked through the door, shutting it behind him.

As Naruto walked forward he walked into a clearing filled with shadow clones working on chakra control and several jutsu. Making a high pitched whistle, he gather the attention of his clones, "Alright I want you all to gather into groups of five and dispel one group every twenty seconds." once he finished the clones all nodded and slowly started to dispel, all-the-while, the original Naruto way laying up against one of the trees surrounding the clearing.

**~Three hours later~**

As the last group of clones dispelled, Naruto noticed that a few of his clones decided to play around with Alex's sword skills making variations, _'I'll have to try a few of these out.'_ he thought as he walked towards the door.

**~Three minutes later outside the room~**

When Naruto returned, he saw Sarutobi was sitting in the same position as when he left, Shizune was sitting next to a now slightly conscious Tsunade. The only person missing was Jiraiya, "Where is Jiraiya?" he asked in a slight annoyance.

Sarutobi and Shizune pointed down the hall, with a sight he walked towards the hall. As he walked farther into the hall he saw the figure of Jiraiya standing at least four feet away from the door. Naruto smirked as he called forth a shadow clone before he coughed, "What did I say?" said blond spoke in a menacing tone.

Jiraiya turned around to see Naruto standing about five feet away, _'I didn't even notice he was their'_ he thought before he heard a cry from behind him.

"_Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi:_" Jiraiya turned his head to see a second Naruto right behind him and started to sweat,"_Sennen Goroshi_" the clone yelled slamming it's index and middle fingers into Jiraiya's ass, and sent him flying out of the hall as if he was punched by Tsunade.

As Naruto walked out of the hall, everyone was looking between him and the crumpled form of Jiraiya, who had his hands over his ass, "I told him not to go near the door." he said with a sigh as he sat down.

After everyone was sitting, Jiraiya standing, and Tsunade was fully awake, Naruto started to tell them about how he knew Kami and Yami, and his limitations.

"So let me get this straight. You have been going back in time every time you have died to try to change the past, with or without extra help of Kami-sama and Yami-sama?" she asked in disbelief.

Naruto nodded, "Mostly, I'm not going into the past, my soul is placed into my younger self in a parallel world." he said as he placed his hand on his head, "You know how confusing it is to have several of the guys I know being born as a _girls_, and after_ me_?" he said with a shiver, "Or having said guys being guys _flirting_ on you?"

At this everyone sweat dropped, "Then prove it Gaki. Show us something that only one of us could do." Jiraiya said a little irritated at the young blond.

"Sending you down the hall with a Taijutsu my father made didn't prove it?" he said with a sigh as Jiraiya glared, "Fine." he held out his hand, forming a Rasengan in his hand, shocking all present, "That enough proof?" he asked, as they nodded with a stupefied look on their faces.

Shacking his head, Jiraiya looked at Naruto with a questioning gaze, "If Kami-sama and Yami-sama are helping you why haven't you asked for a Kekkei Genkai like the Rinnegan, or wood manipulation?" he said, getting a small glare from Tsunade.

"If I used the wood element, the council would have said I most likely stole it from Tsunade somehow." he said flatly, "As for the Rinnegan, I did that once, you want to know what happened?" he said looking over everyone's faces. Seeing everyone nod, "Well..."

_**~FlashBack~**_

_Naruto was walking out of the academy after another day of acting like an idoit, _'This sucks, I hate having to play the fool just because the council fears me.'_he thought as he walked with his now purplish ringed eyes closed, not noticing a hand reaching out towards him._

_once the hand grabbed the collor of his shirt, naruto felt like he was being compressed. the last thought that passed through his mind was _'Shit...'_._

_Naruto awoke feeling bound by chains in compleat darkness, 'O_i Kyuubi, What the hell happened and why cant I see anything'_ he shouted mentally._

_'_**you screwed up and got caught. as for the darkness, your eyes were plucked out by that damned uchiha.'**_ kyuubi said in a pissed off voice._

**_~Time Skip~_**

_Naruto had been sitting where he was bound for what felt like years. he was fed by who he thought could have Konan, but he was never sure. As time had passed he heard the members of Asatsuki talk about the Biju they had captured, it had been about a month since he heard Bee was captured, The sound of the door opening brought him out of his thoughts, "Gaki it's your turn now." said a sarcastic voice that he thought belonged to Kisame. as he was dragged down a long hall he heard Kisame muttering that his masters plans were about to come true, and what should he eat first once it was over._

_once they arrived, naruto felt himself dropped before being lifted into the are by something he guessed was chakra. for the next three days he felt the kyuubi's power pulled from within him. once it ended he felt his body drop over twenty feet before he felt pain corse through his body, he let out a cough of blood that caught the attention of only one person who was wearing a orange sprial mask. Once the rest left he approached the boy._

_"Your just like your mother, you survived having the kyuubi ripped from with in your body." he said as he flashed through a few handsings. as he was about to finish he heard a faint whisper, "What was that?" he asked in a threating voice._

_"I said you may have won this time Madara, but one of these times I'm going to kill you. You fucking pussy of an old man." the young blond said a little above a whisper, before he felt a blade enter his chest and everything went dark._

**_~Flash back end~_**

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, once he opened his eyes. The looks he saw made him glade they were there, Shizune was crying, while the others were shocked even more. He smiled a sad smile at then, "I've had worse things happen to me, that only lurk in your darkest dreams, things that you only thought the only most vile of beasts would commit." their faces softened in to those of a person attending a funereal.

Silence ensued for what felt like an eternity, before Naruto spoke up again, "Now there is a reason I've called you both here." he said as he pointed at Jiraiya and Tsunade, " I can give you both something but you have to do something for me." turning to the Hiruzen, "Do you still have that scroll I gave you?" he asked.

Sarutobi nodded as he pulled out the scroll, "Here it is, But what is it for? If I may ask."

"Open it and you will see." Naruto said.

As Sarutobi opened the scroll only to hand it to Jiraiya, his eyes burning with fury hotter then the fires of hell. A few seconds later Jiraiya followed his example, "I guess you figured out how I know those seals right?"

They both nodded looking at Naruto, "I'm going to need you three," he said pointing to Tsunade Jiraiya and Hiruzen, "To remove then and heal any damage. Afterwards I need all of you to gather the councils, because several people are going to be paying out the ass, along with three clans." he said with a smirk

"Those damn civilians aren't going to like this. And what do you want as payment for their crimes against you?" Sarutobi asked wondering what he should say is fair payment.

"Nothing much, I was thinking of a large amount of Ryo o a lesser amount and copies of their clan scrolls excluding anything on their dōjutsu. If the clan heads don't agree I'll ask for the one thing they wont want to part with." Naruto said as he saw the others smirking along with him.

"If that's all for today we need to plan when to remove those seals…" Hiruzen was cut off by Naruto.

"Old man we can remove them in less then an hour. And hold the council meeting tomorrow." he said as he pointed towards the door.

Sarutobi nodded at Naruto's suggestion before turning towards the others, "Let's get this over with." he said in a tired sigh before standing up and walking towards the door with Naruto.

**(A/N) well I hope you liked the story. and thank you all for reading up to this point. mini pooll for this chapter only. Should Hiashi be kind or an asshole? as for the previpou poll here are the results.**

**Sarutobi: **

**Live 6**

**Die 1**

**Haku: **

**Live 6**

**Die 1**

**Boy 4**

**Girl 5**

**Zabuza:**

**Live 6**

**Die 1**

**Harem:**

**Yes 6**

**No 2**

**Harem if yes:**

**Hinata: * Was voted to be paired with Naruto.**

**Temari: 5**

**TenTen: 5**

**Yugito: 5**

**Samui: 5**

**Kin: 3**

**Mei: 4**

**Karin: 2**

**Fuu: 3**

**Ino: 2**

**Kurotsuchi: 5**

**Haku: 4(If girl)**

**Kurenai: 1**

**Tayuya: 1**

**Shion: 1**

**Koyuki: 1**

**Toki: 1**

**Haruna: 1**

**Mikoto: 1**

**Hana: 1**

**Other: 2**


	9. Flashbacks school and pranks

**(A/N) Hey everyone, im sorry about the late update, most of my free time has been spent working. but I havn't forgoten about this story. I thank everyone for their reviews, wether their good or bad I would like to read/hear them.**

**Reviews:**

**Hektols:**** I agree, but it's his failures that make him who he is.**

**Lena:**** I havent decided on what to do with Hiashi yet, but I will look at his character from all directions before making a choice. **

**Spawn the fallen one:**** the civie's will get what's comming to them, but it will wait a little longer.**

**The poll will be remaining open for ch. 9, 10, and 11. but enough of that lets get on with the story. **

Sarutobi stood looking out the windows of his office, with him were Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune. They were waiting for the appearance of one Uzumaki Naruto. It had been roughly four weeks since they had last seen the blond menace of Konoha, which was also the day of the council meeting. Hiruzen had never seen, or heard the civilian council so quite, he could hear a needle drop in the hall outside the chamber.

_~Flashback~_

_Sarutobi sat in the chair farthest from the door. To his left sat the entire shinobi council, this included all of the current clan heads and the head of ANBU. To his right was the elder and civilian councils._

_As the final civilian council member sat down, the doors opened to reveal a pissed Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, and an unsteady Naruto walking into the room._

"_What is __**He**__ doing here." a female member said as she pointed at Naruto._

"_Young Naruto is here because of something my student Jiraiya and I found out yesterday." he said with a glare at the civilian side, as well as a few others._

"_And what would be so important that you would have to call an emergency meeting?" said Fugaku Uchiha '__**Did they find the seals?'**__ he thought without showing his thoughts._

"_Yesterday as I was talking with my students, young Naruto here walked into my office to come visit me. So I thought it would be a good idea for Jiraiya to check on the seal, and for Tsunade to check on the boys health. After Tsunade put him to sleep, for Jiraiya to start his work, we found over two dozen seals covering several different areas of his body." at this over half of the ninja council was stunned, "My students began to remove the seals, but not before copying them into this scroll." He said as he handed the scroll towards the clan heads and Anbu head. All of the other ninja sent a glare at the Uchiha head, knowing only three people in the Uchiha police force knew that seal._

_As Sarutobi was about to start speaking once again, a screech came from the civilian side, "How come only they get to see that scroll? This is a civilian matter so we shall decide if this information is true or not."_

"_Yeah, since __**He's**__ a civilian we have full say over this case." said another civilian member getting nods from all the remaining members._

"_And since that __**boy**__ is a civilian we have the right to decide if he gets a hearing or not." Sasaki half shouted/screeched._

"_You are right." Sarutobi said, causing all the civilian members to get smug looks. "But…" he said causing several of them to raise an eyebrow. "That is only in cases where the offence is minor. However what happened is a capital crime against a minor done by __**shinobi**__." he said leaking a small amount of __**ki**__ "So that means that __**I**__ have say in whether there is a case or not." the aged Hokage said before letting up his ki._

_During all of this the elder council had not spoken a word for or against Naruto. Which Sarutobi found suspicious._

"_Now as I was saying, after Jiraiya found the seals, my student and I proceeded to remove the seals, while Tsunade here healed any damage done by the seals. Since several of the seals were commonly used on P.o.W's, we were unable to place who the culprit was." he said before taking a deep breath, "However several of the seals we could link to several people, or rather clans." when he said this several people gasped, "To be specific The Uchiha, Hyuuga and Yamanaka clans. Because of this the three clans are to be fined." once he said the last word, many shouts were heard on the civilian side. Most were about the __**Demon Child**__ not needing to be given anything._

"_**SILENCE!"**__ shouted Sarutobi, "If it was your own children, you would be pushing for anything and everything you could get. So what reason do you have for denying Young Naruto those same rights?"_

_One of the more well known Naruto haters was about to speak before he was cut off by Sarutobi, "And don't even try to use his condition as an excuse."_

_Several of the council members thought for a second before Sasaki spoke up, "Because he's been nothing but a burden and a threat to everyone in this village since the day he was __**born**__." she spat out the last word like it was venom._

_Now normally this would have led to a shouting match for the next several minutes, yet what stopped them was a sound not normally heard with in the room, it was a weak, but small laugh of what most would hear from a child. Turning their heads towards the only one who could make that noise. _

_As Sarutobi was about to say something, he was cut off by Sasaki, "What's so funny __**boy**__?" she spat._

"_You call me a burden, but from what I can see I'm more useful then at least half the people in this room." he said which got several chuckles from the shinobi side._

"_You wish your were as useful as we of the civilian council are. Your nothing but a brat." said one of few women on the council as she flung her hair over one of her shoulders._

_Naruto laughed weakly at the woman's comment, "I don't wish, I am. I know what I hold, and that you __**Hate**__ me because you fear __**him**__. Even after my explanation you still cant see the difference between a scroll and a sealed kunai." Naruto said with a tired sigh._

_As Naruto sighed one of the civilians started to yell franticly, "__**The Kyuubi's taken over! ANBU kill it!**__" only to have a kunai impale less then an inch from his face in the high backed chair._

"_Are you implying that the boy has lost control over the Kyuubi?" Tsunade said as she lowered her hand, "To be truthful, I'm surprised that the boy has held out this long against the beast." she said while glaring at the civilian side, "I've seen his medical records since the day he was born. He has a __**complete**__ room just for his files. Not to mention most of the treatments he received were sub-par, even by war standards." she said getting the civilian head of the hospital to flinch, "From what I saw, he has had nor injuries them most veteran shinobi do." she said making several of the clan heads wonder what Naruto had been through._

"_Anbu silence her at once. She has broken the Thirds law!" shouted a brave, yet stupid, civilian member._

_None of the Anbu even moved as Sarutobi slammed his hands into the desk in front of him, leaving an indent, "__**ENOUGH!**__" he shouted glaring at the civilians, "My two students were given permission by Naruto to talk about the Kyuubi without worry about my law." he said as he glared at the civilians._

"_Now, before we get more off track." he said with another glair, "As payment for the damages done to one young Naruto Uzumaki, I am going to give you three choices, the first it twelve million Ryo per seal per clan__(!)__. The second is two million Ryo per seal per clan and a copy of every non-bloodline requisite scroll that clan owns. The third option will be told to you by my two students in my office after this meeting. That is only if you choose it." he said with a smirk at the end, knowing that the three accused clan heads were watching him carefully._

_As the civilian council was fuming, because the __**'demon child'**__ was __**stealing**__ from the great ninja clans of Konoha._

_~End Flashback~_

_Knock, knock, knock…_

Sarutobi was brought out of his musings by the knocking at the door. As he moved to his desk he saw the others turn towards the door. Once he was seated , he gave a slight nod, "Come in." he said with an air of authority.

As the door slowly opened they saw the figure of Naruto walk in, yet the felt something off with the boy, "Hey old man, Baa-chan Shizune-nee, Ero-sennin. You miss me?" he said with a foxy grin.

Sarutobi let out a tired sigh before softly smiling, "Of course we have Naruto-kun, but I have a few questions I need you to answer."

"Shoot away old man, I got nothing to hide." Naruto said in an offhand manner. '_Well, there are a few things I have to hide.'_

"First one Is what have you been doing these last four weeks. Second is why are you in a Henge. And lastly what do you think about the changes to the academy?" he said handing a scroll to the boy after the last question.

As Naruto read over the scroll, "Well to answer in order. First off, I was recuperating and retraining my body, while working in a few other things. Secondly, deception is a ninja's best weapon, but I'll show you in a second. Lastly, besides a few, mostly civilian family based classes, I believe this will work. Just have to find a few suitable teachers for these few areas." Naruto said as he pointed out a few of the soon to be new classes. "May I?" Naruto asked gesturing towards the pen.

Nodding, Sarutobi handed Naruto the pen then saw him write something in several places, "May I ask what your doing Naruto-kun?"

Once he finished writing on the scroll, Naruto handed it back to the aged Hokage, "Since were going to be using _'that'_ I decided to give you a list of people who should be good in the explaining areas being taught." he said.

As Hiruzen read over the names, Tsunade and Jiraiya walked closer to look at the scroll. If they hadn't known about his past they would have been shocked that the boy knew these names. Hiruzen looked up at Naruto about to speak before he was cut off.

"There's one last thing I need to talk to you about old man." Naruto said with a fox like smirk on his face, "I know once the council finds out about my bloodlines and heritage, _'they'll'_ try to force me into the CRA." Naruto said as Jiraiya and Hiruzen both got nosebleeds, "I'm saying this right now, _I_ am the only one who has any say in the matter, if _I_ decide to enter into it, _I_ will _only_ chose those _I_ feel will see me for me and not because of my blood or for power. The council has _No_ say what so ever." he said with a small glare that was making Kyuubi laugh his ass off.

Hiruzen nodded in defeat, "Alright Naruto-kun, is there anything else you want to say on this topic at hand."

"Yes there is." Naruto said with an even bigger smirk, if that was even possible, "I want the right to add or remove anyone from the list of CRA candidates. Even if they are from different countries." that was the final hit that caused both Hiruzen and Jiraiya to be propelled back into the wall and out the window respectively.

As she watched her sensei and teammate pass out from bleed loss Tsunade turned, giving a dark look at Naruto, "What the hell do you think kunoichi are? NO, not just them, but women in general? If your doing this just to fulfill some perverted fantasy," she started to crack her knuckles, "You wont live to see your first child born." she said as a dark aura appeared around her.

"First without women the human race would cease to exist. Secondly what male's refer to as a 'harem' was actually created by females who share a sisterly bound so that they wouldn't lose their friendship over a single male. Third, the 'harem' system was meant to help the females more so then the men. It has been used to give women better lives then they would have received without it. And lastly, the only one's that will be with me are the ones that _'love'_ me with all their hearts. Besides by doing this, the village will be able to foster better relations with the other villages, while the women involved will live better lives happy. Which would you rather have , the women being unhappy and treated like breeding stock for some stuck up child who thinks he should be handed everything on a silver platter, or with someone that will care for them as humans and cherish them for who they are?"

Tsunade was silenced by the boy. She could see his point of view, and saw that he meant what he said, _'guess the gaki's not a pervert like a certain toad.'_ "I'm sorry." she said in a deflated tone.

"It's alright I know where your coming from." Naruto said with a soft smile before stretching his shoulders, "Well I've got some plans to make and minds to screw with. So if you don't mind I'll be taking my leave." as he was about to leave the room he turned and gave Tsunade a determined look, "You should tell the old man your next in line for that seat."

"And why should I? Nothing good comes from being Hokage." Tsunade said with a hurtful look.

"Think of it as a service to all the females of the village. Do you really want all the bath houses to be turned into Co-ed facilities?" Naruto said as both Tsunade and Shizune paled, "And force all Kunoichi to wear mini skirts and tube tops?" Naruto turned and walked out of the room. Before he even walked a foot from the door he could hear Tsunade yelling at Hiruzen to wake his old ass up. Naruto chuckled as he walked from the tower, _'Three down, a village full to go.'_ he thought as he walked before vanishing without a trace.

**(A/N) I know I left out some information about what naruto was doing and what the clan heads have decided. for his training it has to do with what he did with cannon kyuubi. and just a reminder, the poll ends with chapter 11.**

**Sarutobi: **

**Live 6**

**Die 4**

**Haku: **

**Live 8**

**Die 1**

**Boy 4**

**Girl 8**

**Zabuza:**

**Live 6**

**Die 2**

**Harem:**

**Yes 8**

**No 2**

**Harem if yes:**

**Hinata: * Was voted to be paired with Naruto.**

**Temari: 7**

**TenTen: 7**

**Yugito: 7**

**Samui: 7**

**Kin: 4**

**Mei: 7**

**Karin: 4**

**Fuu: 6**

**Ino: 4**

**Kurotsuchi: 6**

**Haku: 8(If girl)**

**Kurenai: 3**

**Tayuya: 2**

**Shion: 2**

**Koyuki: 3**

**Toki: 1**

**Haruna: 1**

**Mikoto: 1**

**Hana: 2**

**Other: 2**


	10. Flashbacks, rescues and school

**(A/N) Hey everyone, Im sorry about the late update, most of my free time has been spent working. but I havn't forgoten about this story. I thank everyone for their reviews, wether their good or bad I would like to read/hear them.**

**Reviews:**

**The poll will be remaining open for one more chapter after this. But enough of that lets get on with the story. **

The sun was setting over the village basking everything it's rays could reach in a reddish-orange glow. On top of the Hokage mountain sat a young boy, but he wasn't just sitting, he was playing an ocarina. The melody seemed to float on the breeze that blew over the village.

Many of the villagers that were closing up their shops, or heading home all stopped what they were doing to listen to the soft yet sad song, one thought crossed everyone of their minds, _'Who could playing this sad melody?'_

All across the village shinobi and civilian alike, all stopped to hear the song. As the last rays of light faded and darkness engulfed the village, the melody on the breeze came to an end. For several minutes nobody moved from their spots.

**~Hokage Monument~**

Naruto sat on the ledge on the rock face, ocarina resting on his lap. As he sat he remembered the talk he had with Hiruzen before he vanished for a month.

_~Flashback~_

"_You sure your going to be ok Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked as he walked Naruto into the gate of training._

"_I'll be fine Jiji, I'll be back in four weeks. I have to rebuild my muscles, work on my control, finish a few special Jutsu, and create my own private Ärms." Naruto said as Sarutobi sat him down by a tree._

"_What is an __**Ärm**__?" the older of the two asked._

_With a sigh Naruto started to explain, "You see the ring I gave you?" he paused to see Hiruzen nod, "That is an Ärm. It stands for Arcane Reforming Metal.(__**(A/N)Not really just cant find what it really stands for.)**__That one on your finger doesn't need/have to reform to work. But others like for example this place, it's normally just a intricately designed chain that can clip to a belt. each one has unique abilities that are only shared with others of the same type. They could be things from simple farming tools to creatures on par with the Ichibi, if not stronger. The imagination of the maker dictates what they are to be."_

_Sarutobi was stunned at the possibilities, "Would you be willing…"_

"_I am not going to be giving these out like candy on Halloween." Naruto said sharply._

"_But in the right hands they can be used to protect this village and it's inhabitants." Hiruzen pleaded._

"_And in those same hands it could tear down our world as we know it." Naruto countered with a small glare. "These are to be considered clan craft. Not you or the council can make me hand them over for their own greed."_

_As Naruto spoke he started to walk back towards the door. As he was about to walk through Narutos' voice called out, "But that doesn't mean I wont give some to those I feel deserve them. You're an example of that."_

_Hiruzen smiled as the door closed behind him._

_With the door closed Naruto started working on building up his abilities again, knowing it would take longer this time around. '__**But first,'**__ Naruto thought with a deflated sigh, '__**I have to relearn to walk….'**__ he said as his head fell forward_

_~flashback end~_

As Naruto stood with the ocarina in hand, he looked out over the sleeping village, "Let the prank wars begin." he said before disappearing in a small white light.

In the trees further back from the ledge sat one of the ANBU with a raven, "I should inform Hokage-sama." he said vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

**~One Year Later~**

**7:20 am**

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed inside his rundown apartment which, once again, was given to him by Sarutobi. _'I really hate this place'_ Naruto thought as he grabbed his clothes and left to take a shower. As he turned it on he was blasted with freezing cold water, causing him to flinch, _'I only have to be here for another six years.'_ after washing off, he quickly dried off and got dressed in a pair of black cargo pants, a dark blue shirt with an orange spiral over his heart. His hands were wrapped in bandages going up into his shirt. Over the wrappings, he ware pair of black fingerless gloves.

As he left the apartment, Naruto's mind started to wander. While he absently walked towards the academy his mind brought up why he was in his current predicament.

_~Flashback one month prior~_

_Naruto stood in front of the council. Some would say it was because the civilian side wanted to blame everything on the boy, others would say because of the pranks. Only those who guessed both were right._

_Naruto was standing in front of the council because for the past eleven months the whole village had been pranked ten times over, excluding a few people. Everyone would say this was a normal occurrence, but there was a catch, no one could actually place blame on the young blond for any of the pranks. _

_Now Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune, Hiruzen and Jiraiya all knew Naruto had done the pranks. But none of they would say it out loud for two reason, first off there was no evidence that Naruto was behind the pranks, the second was he was always near one of them when the prank occurred ._

"_Hey Jiji, can you tell me why I'm here? It's not like I've done anything wrong." Naruto said in a child like voice, "I haven't done anything since I'm going to the academy soon like I promised."_

_At the word academy the civilian side was in an uproar, mostly Sasaki. While everyone could hear her speaking in a normal voice, the civilian side could hear her screeching. 'I've got to thank Jiraiya/Naruto for these seals.' was the thought that passed through the minds of the shinobi and elder council._

"_Silence!" shouted Hiruzen finally shutting up the civilian side, "Now Naruto-kun you __were__ called here for two matters but I can see it has been turned into three." he said with a tired sigh, "First was about you needing a permanent housing until you can find a better place to live. As a shinobi in training you need to have a known place of residence, where you can be found at a moments notice." he said as the small boy nodded. "The second was about all of the pranks that have been happening for almost a year. Did you have any hand in setting up or the execution the pranks?"_

"_Not in the lea…" Naruto started to say before Sasaki called out._

"_You lie __boy__. I know it was __you__ don't even try to deny it." she spat out with venom lacing her words._

"_Those are some pretty bold words you speak, considering when ever one of the 'pranks' were set off he was seen no where near the scene for days prior or at the time of said 'pranks'." Tsunade said in a off-handed matter._

"_Who else could have defaced the Hokage monument with those blasphemous creations." Sasaki said glaring at the older blond._

"_I don't know who could have created those statues, but I think it makes the monument feel more complete then with just the faces. If I didn't know better when I first saw them, I would have thought the previous Kage's were alive again." said Jiraiya._

_**~Inner flashback~**_

_Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hiruzen and Shizune all walked up to the top of the Hokages monument like Naruto asked them to. Once they arrived at the clearing overlooking the village they saw what looked to be four chairs sitting back from the rock face over looking the village._

_As they approached they noticed what looked like people sitting in the stone chairs, in the first chair sitting above the Shodaime's head was a full color life like statue of Hashirama Senju, Shodaime Hokage. He was dressed in a pair of black pants with a black jacket which had red armor, similar to that of a samurai's, attached to them. His long, black hair moved down his back, vanishing into the chair. Sitting in his lap was another full color statue of his wife, Mito Senju. She wore an elegant kimono fitting that of royalty. Her dark red hair was held up into buns with ornaments decorating it. Both had content looks on their faces as they looked out over the village._

_In the second chair was Tobirama Senju, Niidaime Hokage. He wore a similar outfit as his brother except with the armor being a deep blue with a white fur lining around his neck. Framing his face was a metal plate in the shape of an lower-case n. sitting alone but with just as peaceful of a look on his face as his brother._

_Tsunade dropped to her knees as she saw her dead grandfather, grandmother and great uncle, looking as they did in their prime._

_Hiruzen put a hand on the blond woman's shoulder in comfort before looking towards the third chair. To say he was shocked would have been an understatement._

_In the chair sat a younger version of himself with his dead wife. Both looking no older then they did when he took the position for the first time, During the first great shinobi war._

_Hiruzen shed a single tear from his eye as emotions he thought he had long lost, surfaced._

_Jiraiya sat on his shins in front of the fourth chair. Their sat his last pupil and his wife, the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Minato wore a standard Jonin outfit and vest with a white cloak with red flames running along the bottom border. Kushina wore a pair of form fitting black pants and a black long sleeved V-neck, her long red hair trailing down her back. Both who had a hand on top of her stomach. Eager smiles crossed their faces as they looked at each other, love filling their eyes._

_As Jiraiya sat there Naruto walked up to him from the side, "I know they forgive you, they could never hate you for doing what you had to do." he said as he places a hand on Jiraiya's shoulder._

"_What was it that I __**had**__ to do, that would make them forgive me?" Jiraiya asked still looking at the statues._

"_You were protecting me from enemies outside the village." Naruto said as Jiraiya turned to look at him, "They understand just like I do."_

_**~Inner flashback end~**_

"_I agree with Jiraiya-sama. They give a more familiar feeling to the monument." Stated one of the clan heads._

"_Whatever. I still think they should be removed from the top. Or at least remove that __**woman**__ from the Yondaime's statue. We all know that I was the closest female to him before his death." said Sasaki with spite in her voice._

_Everyone inside the room except the civilian side had sweat drop of the side of their heads. As Jiraiya was about to say something, Tsunade stopped him with a subtle shake of her head._

_Clearing his throat Hiruzen spoke up, "The statues will remain as they are. Now Before we get side tracked again." He said with a small glare at the civilian council, "We need to discuss young Naruto's lack of residence. In which will allow him to be enrolled into the academy this next semester."_

_At that the civilian side broke out in shouts again, though everyone else only heard normal voice levels._

"_People like '__**him**__' don't deserve to be put in to schools with children like ours'." said one of the fatter members of the civilians._

_At this Shikaku raised his head of the table in front of him and looked at the civilian side, "Need I remind you, it's people like him" he said pointing at Naruto, "That keep the power balance between the nations on equal levels." he said muttering something under his breath before placing his head back down._

_Noticing the tension in the air, Naruto Decided to play ignorant and turned to the aged Hokage, "Hey Jiji what did Nara-san mean by people like 'me'?" he asked scratching the side of his head like he trying was trying to understand what they were talking about._

_Catching on to what Naruto was doing, Hiruzen looked towards the boy, "He means those willing to become the next generation of ninja in the villages." he said playing along._

"_It doesn't matter one bit, since he is an orphan and civilian we of the civilian council have say in who from amongst us are allowed into the academy. And we deny him entrance to the academy." Sasaki said with a sneer, "The only way he can enter now is if he was a part of a clan. And since he's not, he wont be entering this year or any year after." she said with a smug look._

_**~Flashback end~**_

Naruto was brought out of his musings when he heard some boys laughing. Turning to see who it was he saw three boys surrounding a shorter, younger girl. They were shoving her between themselves. As he started to walk over one of the boys slapped the girl, knocking her to the ground.

He started to walk faster but once he was the girl's face and heard one of the boys say 'Hyuuga' he instantly knew who it was. Laying there on the ground with tears in her eyes was Hinata Hyuuga , the first girl to ever confess her love to him, (even if it was in another parallel world.).

As Naruto rushed forward, he noticed that one of the boys had his back towards him. He smirked at their stupidity, _'This should teach them' _he thought as he neared the boy. Jumping into the air he kicked out, hitting the larger boy in the side of his face sending him skidding on the ground three feet away.

He could have launched the boy to the village walls, but he didn't want to kill the boys. Maiming them would be fine though.

The two boys snapping out of their stupor, rushed Naruto with their fists raised.

The taller one being the slightly faster one reached Naruto first. Ducking under the taller boys fist he reached out for the smaller boys fist. Grabbing the boy he turned and flung the boy over his shoulder towards the larger boy.

The largest boy was just starting to get up. He held the right side of his face, which was beginning to swell. He heard his two friends yell and charge the boy, but once he looked up he saw his smaller friend heading straight for him.

The tallest boy turned around and charged again, only to see Naruto jump over his reach landing in a crouch by the Hyuuga girl.

_**~Few minutes prior with Hinata~**_

Hinata was walking with her Chunin guard, Kurenai Yuhi, to the academy to start her first day. As they walked the crowd started to get bigger. After a few minutes of walking through the crowed she was separated from her guard and pushed into a group of older boys.

"Watch where your going brat." said the larger of the three boys

"G-g-g-go-men ne." she stuttered out, her face looking towards the ground hopping the boys would leave her alone.

"You think that's going to be enough?" said the smaller boy as him and the taller boy started to move around her.

"Yeah, we could have been hurt badly and all you can say is 'sorry'?" said the taller boy as he pushed her.

Tears started to form in her eyes as the boys continued to shove her and laugh. The whole time she kept her face downcast trying to hide her tears as she kept muttering ' I'm sorry'.

The larger boy was starting to get mad at Hinata, _'What, is that the only thing she can say!'_ he thought before he moved his hand to slap the girl to get her to shut up.

As she fell to the ground she felt tears starting to fall down her cheeks faster, if not faster then she was saying 'I'm sorry'. she looked up pleading with her eyes for them to let her go.

"Awww is the baby crying?" said the shorter boy as he laughed hearing the constantly sniffling.

The taller boy looked at the girls face seeing her eyes, "Shit guys, she's a Hyuuga!"

"Don't worry a doubt she going to say anything about this am I…" the larger boy was cut off due to a foot hitting the side of his face.

She was a blond boy land where the larger boy was standing prior.

As soon as she blinked the other two boys were charging the blond. They failed to hit him and the smaller boy was tossed at the larger boy that was just starting to get up.

Blinking once again she saw the blond boy land next to her.

_**~Back to The Present~**_

Turning towards the girl, "Head up the street and you'll reach the academy soon." he said as he pointed in the direction she thought Kurenai was.

As the taller boy was about to charge again, an older persons voice called out from the crowed, "The demons attacking some boys and the Hyuuga heiress!"

'_Shit!'_ was the first thought to cross his mind. Turning back towards Hinata, "Someone will be here for you soon Hime-chan" he said before he started to run in the opposite direction he had pointed then down an ally.

_**~With Kurenai~**_

The day had started off as a normal one. She was assigned to bring the Hyuuga heiress to and pick her up from the academy while they were having classes. She had picked the young girl up from the Hyuuga compound. As they walked the streets started to get crowded from the parents that have already dropped of their children at the academy and were starting to do their shopping.

As she walked towards the academy she felt something off. Slightly turning her head, she spoke softly, "Stay close Hinata-Chan, we don't need you getting lost."

When she didn't hear a reply she turned fully to see her young charge was nowhere in sight. Panicking she jumped to the roofs trying to find the young girl in the crowed. She started to panic more with every passing second, the sound of someone yelling caught her attention farther down the street.

As she neared the area the shout came from she caught a glimpse of blond hair before a group of villagers and other ninja started to chase.

Seeing that her charge sat sitting on the street she quickly moved in and took the girl towards the academy.

_**~With Naruto~**_

Naruto ran as fast as he could, well not exactly, he ran as fast as the mob chasing him had expected him to. _'Damn I really hate having to keep my training secret until the second semester.'_ he thought as he ran.

The mob that was chasing him had several ninja spread out in them. He knew that if he was caught he would be in trouble, and not from the old man either.

As he ran he tried to remember which alleyways went through and which were dead ends. At the next alley he took a right, only to notice it was a dead end halfway through. _'the one day I need all of my luck I forget Andarta and Lady Luck is on a fucking vacation!'_ Naruto thought as the ninja part of the mob finally caught up to him.

Turning to look at the mob, Naruto started to sweat, "I don't suppose we can talk this…" he started to ask as several ninja started to pull out kunai, "I didn't think so…" he sighed as they started to approach him…_' I'm so fucked right now.'_ he thought with a whimper as he muttered about damned promises.

_**~Three hours later Academy class 1-A~**_

Hinata was sitting in the back of the room by herself, she was placed into the class that held almost all of the clan heirs and heiresses.

Their sensei was Iruka Umino. he had brown hair that was held up in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar across the bridge of his nose. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit with a forehead protector and flak jacket.

Once class had started, he walked into the room and immediately started to take role. Once it was Hinata's turn she called out an intimidated introduction like the others of the class had given.. once he neared the end of the list his face turned into a scowl, the next name he called out was spoken with indifference. Which was 'Naruto Uzumaki'. As soon as he heard no response he brightened back to normal before calling the last few names.

After he was done Iruka started to explain what their curriculum was going to be like for the next six years. Giving a brief description on the Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Medic-Ninjutsu, chakra control, and their academic classes.

It was at this point that something fell into the door causing half the class to jump in surprise.

As Iruka moved towards the door opening it, what he saw, but Hinata couldn't, left him shocked.

_**~With Naruto Two Hours Prior~**_

After an hour long betting and nearly getting killed several times, the several ninja and few civilians that stumbled onto them had left what they thought was a dieing or dead boy. They really didn't care to check.

After he was sure they were gone he decided to still head towards the academy. _'At least it was only two miles away. It'll only take less then two minutes.'_ he thought. that was until he heard something, _**"Too bad you have to play weak and cant just run over the roofs yet."**_ Kyu said with a jovial hint to his voice. _"Screw you too buddy."_ Naruto thought bitterly as he remembered how he had to either halt his outer healing or speed up the internal healing when needed. The later had caused scaring on the outer skin level.

As he walked, many of the civilians started to grin evilly once they saw his appearance, which he had three kunai still in his shoulder, leg, and lower back. The only thing that stopped them from attacking the boy was the several ANBU following the boy from the rooftops.

During his trek Naruto had to make several detours as the civilian and ninja populations started to gather around him. Once again the only reason he wasn't getting attacked was because of the ANBU.

Once he finally arrived at the academy he noticed several lists' posted by the door. Scanning over them he noticed his name was crossed off and the classroom. As he entered the building he noticed the secretary was not insight of the door or hallway. Moving down the hall he found his class. Deciding to take a quick breath before removing the kunai. As he started to remove the first from his leg, he took a step to rest a hand on the door. Only to miss the piece of chalk on the ground, where his foot was to be set.

Now Naruto was able to noticed two things, first was when his foot shot backwards sending him face first towards the door. Second was that turning mid fall when you have sharp metal objects in your body is a bad idea, which he learned as soon as he hit the door.

After the initial impact Naruto felt two of the three kunai still buried into his skin went deeper them he would have liked. Using the door frame to help himself up, he got to his feet with his head drooped down. That was when the door slid open. looking up he saw his teacher was Iruka. with a mental smirk, "Sorry I'm late Sensei." he said before wincing.

_**~Cliffhanger no Jutsu~**_

**(A/N) I know it's been over 2 months since my last post. work has been taking most of my free time. I haven't given up on this story. I've been stuck at this point for several weeks but i got it done. Hope you all like it. And just a reminder, the poll ends with chapter 11.**

**Current standings.**

**Sarutobi: **

**Live 9**

**Die 4**

**Haku: **

**Live 12**

**Die 1**

**Boy 4**

**Girl 11**

**Zabuza:**

**Live 11**

**Die 2**

**Harem:**

**Yes 12**

**No 3**

**Harem if yes:**

**Hinata: * Was voted to be paired with Naruto.**

**Temari: 10**

**TenTen: 7**

**Yugito: 8**

**Samui: 8**

**Kin: 6**

**Mei: 8**

**Karin: 4**

**Fuu: 7**

**Ino: 6**

**Kurotsuchi: 6**

**Haku: 10(If girl)**

**Kurenai: 5**

**Tayuya: 2**

**Shion: 3**

**Koyuki: 4**

**Toki: 2**

**Haruna: 1**

**Mikoto: 2**

**Hana: 4**

**Anko: 2**

**Yuugao: 1**

**Haruna: 1**

**Other: 2**


	11. Cards, Truth and a new adventure

Hey everyone HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE here's a present for all. Thanks for the reviews, and PMs for the poll. Im sorry about the 3 month late update, I been working overtime at work and haven't had much time to work on the story. but as you can see I managed to get this chapter out.

Now onto the reviews.

**Hektols: **I understand what your saying, and I was planning on a few of those myself. I just didnt want to make them happen without a realistic cause.

**Lunaryon Lord of Chaos:** Im glad you like the story despite the minor defects there might be.

**Oraman Asturi:** I will be working on it.

Again thanks for all the advice/criticisim. and who ever Ankle bitter is, If you dont like the story dont read it.

**_~Cliffhanger no Jutsu~_**

"Sorry I'm late sensei." Naruto said with a small grunt as he moved towards the door.

"…" Iruka was stunned to see a child with several kunai sticking out of his body.

"Think you could help me into a chair and help remove these kunai. Once their gone I'll be fine." Naruto said as he stumbled into the class, causing an audible gasp to be heard throughout the room.

'_It's him.'_ Hinata thought as she saw Naruto being helped into Iruka's chair.

"Ready whenever you are sensei." Naruto said as he made a half ram seal.

"Are you sure, this could end up turning very bad." Iruka said. As Naruto nodded, Iruka placed a hand on the kunai ebbed into the boys shoulder, "Ready?" he asked only to receive another nod. As he pulled the kunai out he noticed the lack of blood flowing from the wound. When he looked at the would he noticed it was nearly sealed within the few seconds from the kunai being removed, and that a mist like vapor seemed to rise up from the wound.

Hinata watched in awe. She had activated her byakugan when Iruka was about to remove the kunai. What she saw amazed her,, the boy had the largest chakra coils she had ever seen, not to mention his chakra was flowing out of several tenketsu before moving towards the wound.

Feeling the wound close Naruto pressed both his hands together increasing the flow of chakra, all the while Iruka had removed the two remaining kunai from the boys back and leg.

Iruka was stunned by the child in front of him. Not only did he arrive late to class with kunai sticking out of his body, he also healed the wounds from said kunai within minutes. As he looked at the boy who sat stretching his newly healed muscles he was reminded that he didn't know the boys name.

"I know it's a little late, but what's your name?" Iruka asked as he mentally went through the list of his current students. The only one missing was…

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki." the boy spoke out loud enough for the class to hear.

"_So that's…"_ Iruka started to mentally say when he was cut off again, this time in a lower voice.

"I know what your thinking. My roommate is not the reason why." Naruto said in a whisper. Giving the older man a knowing look.

To say the boy knew about the Kyubi was a shock, nut to hear the boy say his healing wasn't because of his tenant was even more of a shock. "w…well since you're here, how you give an introduction to the class." Iruka said with a smile, mentally making a note to talk with the Hokage.

With a tired sigh Naruto stood and turned toward the class, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki, I have many likes and dislikes… hobbies," he shrugged his shoulders, "And dreams for the future, I don't feel like telling you." he said with a bored face.

**~With A silver haired Anbu captain~**

A silver haired man sat behind a small desk reading over a small orange book, he wore a the Inu mask which was currently hanging off the side of his head.

As he read his book, he felt like someone pulled a move he would have. Now if only he could figure out what it was. With a shrug he went back to reading his book.

**~With Naruto~**

Over half of the class fell face first into their desks, while the other half either gawked or laughed at his joke.

Iruka was stunned that this boy had the gall to pull a fast one on his watch. He raised his hand clenching it into a fist, then swiftly brought it down onto the back of the boys head, making it only move forward a little, _'what the hell is his head made of?'_ he thought as he held his hand.

"Ouch, that hurt sensei, what was that for?" Naruto asked, mentally laughing his ass off that he pulled a Kakashi.

"Do your introduction right this time and no joking around." Iruka said through clenched teeth.

"Alright, sheesh I was just trying to lighten the mood." turning towards the class, "You already know my name, my likes are relaxing with my friends, planning pranks, making my clans special tools and several other things that would talk to long to explain. My dislikes are Emo bastards, pedophiles, snake pedophiles, rapists, and people who judge what they don't know or understand. My hobbies are training, playing harmless pranks, reading, and other things. My dreams for the future is to protect those who are precious to me and _remove_ several people that threaten them. Another other dream is to have a family that will someday become the new Uzumaki clan." he finished with a smile.

Iruka was stunned to hear that a boy no older then six bluntly said he wanted to kill several people. He just hoped he wasn't anywhere near _that_ list.

"…Ok well take a seat in the back by the window." Iruka said. Just as Naruto sat down the bell rang, "Alright class it's time for lunch. You all have half an hour to do what ever you want. Just make sure that your back in the class before the next bell."

As Iruka left the room many converged on Naruto wanting to know why he came to class late (mostly girls) and why his clothes were bloody and tattered (mostly guys).

"You guys wouldn't believe me if I told you." Naruto said as he looked at his tattered shirt.

"The dobe probably fell on his on kunai and doesn't want to talk about it." said a feral looking boy from the crowed.

"Think what ever you want to mutt, but the truth is it's all because of a burden my father placed upon me at birth." he said still looking at his shirt, "Damn this was one of my favorite shirts. Oh well it's not like I don't have more." he muttered as he focused chakra to his right shoulder.

As he lifted his shirt sleeve people could see his upper arm and shoulder were bandaged bandage. With a poof of smoke a small scroll appeared causing everyone to jump back. As Naruto opened the scroll another poof was heard, followed by a third.

Once the smoke cleared they saw that Naruto had already removed his tattered shirt and was about to put on another shirt. Many of the girls, and some guys fainted at what they saw. Naruto had bandages wrapped firmly around his torso and upper body showing off his physique. Most of the bandages were covered in blood and had many tattered holes.

Once he got his shirt on he stood and started to walk away.

"Where do you think your going dobe? You have a lot of answers to give and I wont let you leave until we get them." the dog boy spoke again.

Without even turning around Naruto pulled out a card and spoke, "Kiba Inuzuka, son of Tsume Inuzuka clan head, younger brother of Hana Inuzuka. No current partner, hotheaded, insecure about his position in the 'pack'. Future job most likely in the tracking division. Number of Jutsu known six, number able to use currently zero. Threat level academy level."

Kiba started to growl at the blond. Who was he to say those things about him, even if they were true, he would never admit most of it.

"Don't like the truth dog-boy. Fine pick someone else in the room anyone except me" Naruto said as he turned around.

"Alright how about Sasuke Uchiha , Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga." Kiba said as he got a slightly perverted grin at the end.

'_Damn horny mutt.'_ "Alright. First off Sasuke Uchiha. Son of Fugaku Uchiha clan head, Mikoto Uchiha. Younger brother to Itachi Uchiha. Determined, idolizes older brother. Future job most likely Anbu. Known Jutsu eight. Currently useable three. Threat level mid-academy level."

Kiba started to growl. As if the Uchiha was better then him.

"Shino Aburame, son of Shibi Aburame clan head. Silent, logical. Future job tracking unit. Known Jutsu seven. Currently useable three. Threat level Mid-academy level."

"Hinata Hyuuga, daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga clan head, older sister to Hanabi Hyuuga. Kind hearted, protective. Future job tracking unit, med-nin. Known Jutsu seven. Currently useable four. Threat level low Genin."

This caused the girl to blush at the compliment, but also caused Kiba to get more pissed off, _'this bastard is trying to get all the girls to himself. I'll show him a thing or two.'_ "So what if they can use Jutsu doesn't mean your better then us. Your probably weaker then me." Kiba said with a laugh.

Naruto gave a small chuckle and looked around the room, his eyes landed on Hinata causing him to have a small smirk. Walking over to her, "If you would be so kind as to read this card just like I've read the others, I would be grateful Hime-chan." he asked with a smile.

"A-ano…" she started to speak but Naruto cut her off.

"Let me help you with that." he said before going through several hand signs, "_Ichizoku no sutairu : fuan no keigen no Jutsu_(Clan Style: relief of uneasiness)" he whispered before placing a hand over her cheek.

Hinata felt many emotions run through her, at first was scared when he started to move through the hand signs, fearing he might hurt her. Then she was shocked when she heard the Jutsu used on her, how did he know what she was feeling. Then finally she felt calmed as a rush of warmth flowed through her entire being.

As Naruto with drew his hand from her cheek the feeling of warmth lessened but only slightly, "What was that?" she asked before she felt a shiver run through her body.

"It's was a Jutsu that sort of boosts a persons confidence until the caster ends it or the target doesn't need it anymore Hime-chan." he said with a grin. "So will you read the card for me so that dog-boy backs off?"

With a nod she took the card but noticed it was blank, "How does it work?" she spoke louder so everyone could hear.

"You just have to focus some chakra while picturing the person you want information on." he said as he focused some chakra to another card making her info appear.

Nodding again she did as told but looked at the card confused, "Naruto Uzumaki. Information restricted without the current Hokage's or Naruto's chakra." she looked towards the boy with a questioning glance.

"Bull shit, I bet he made those cards up and filled them with false information." Kiba said trying to cover his ass.

"If you don't believe it check for yourself." he said as he handed Kiba a card.

Kiba checked alright, but not before trying to check several of the older Kunoichi's bust sizes, yet failed only receiving less info then what Naruto had given them. Trying his own information he also found less about himself. Then went to look at Naruto's info but was blocked as well, "Why the hell is your info blocked, and all that other stuff you said wasn't even on the card. I knew you were a liar." Kiba said before dropping the card.

A small gust of wind caught the card, carrying it towards Naruto who grabbed it be fore pulling up Kiba's info again, "Really the information I read out _is_ on the card. You just don't have access to the higher level information. Not even your own." Naruto said with a smirk.

Just as Kiba was about to yell back, Iruka walked back into the room to grab a stack of papers, "What's going on here?" he asked.

With a smirk Kiba started to shout, "Blondie over there was bothering Hinata so I tried to stop him but he started spouting off false information about people."

"Is that true Hinata-san?" Iruka asked, waiting for the shy Hyuuga girl he met earlier to speak up.

"It's not sensei. Naruto-kun was trying to leave when Kiba-san stopped him, refusing to let him leave. Then Naruto-kun started to read off various facts about several people from these cards. Once we tried, but were unable to look at Naruto's information." Hinata said as she held up a card which made Iruka shocked to see it.

"Why do you have that card Uzumaki-san, no one below Chunin is supposed to have one of those." he said with a small glare.

"What's wrong with the maker to have a few of his creations to use as he wishes. Besides it's not like _I_ can access sensitive information like who's in the Anbu or what people's weaknesses are, without Jiji's help." Naruto stated in an off handed manner.

That shocked Iruka, Naruto made the cards that all the teachers carried to help cover their students individual needs. If that was so then what else could he have done without people knowing. "Uzumaki-san you are coming with me to see Hokage-sama after class."

"That's not necessary Sensei, 5...4...3..." before Naruto counted down to one, the door opened to reveal Tsunade, Jiraiya and Hiruzen entering the class.

"H-Hokage-sama, what are you doing here? I wasn't informed that you would be stopping by, nor two of your students." said a slightly stunned Iruka.

"Now, now Iruka-kun. There's no need to make a big fuss about this. I just needed to talk with young Naruto-kun here." Hiruzen said looking at said blond boy.

"I know you want to talk about earlier, do what ever Baa-Chan and Ero-Sennin want. I'm sure they have a few ideas. Just don't be too harsh on _all_ of them. We all know shit happens when you live in a hidden village." he said with a nod.

"That's good, because Tsunade-Chan and Jiraiya-kun already got their hands on a few before I could stop them to ask you." Hiruzen said.

Getting a grin from Naruto, "That's fine, just don't break them too soon." As he said that Tsunade's eyes lit up with a demonic shine, alone with Jiraiya's.

"Then I guess that takes care of that. I'll be seeing all of you again soon." Hiruzen said turning to leave.

"One second Hokage-sama, there's one thing I wanted to tell you. " Naruto said dropping whatever playfulness he held in his voice. Which made everyone in the room freeze. For the three oldest in the room they knew whenever Naruto spoke respectfully he was serious and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"And that would be?" Hiruzen asked slightly nervous.

"It's time they knew the truth. And I mean all the related things not the _little_ things. If their too stupid to realizes the truth then fuck them. I don't care about Iwa, Kumo, or any other organization." he said in a flat voice. Making sure they knew not to talk about his experiences in other times.

"Alright, I'll tell everyone tomorrow. How does that sound?" the oldest asked in a defeated voice.

"Alright but why not tell those in the school first, you know since you're already here and all." Naruto said holding up the card.

Once Iruka saw the card, he broke out of his stupor. "Hokage-sama, I would like to know something. Is it true that Uzumaki-san mad that card and the others like it?"

"Yes it's true, he made it at my request. That's why he has more access then most Jonin." Hiruzen stated.

"Now as some of you might know…"

_**~Next day Hokage's tower~**_

Hiruzen, Jiraiya and Tsunade stood next to each other on a two level raised earthen platform, if one were to look closely they would have been able to see faint markings on the solid stone of the lower platform, but who wouldn't trust their leader and his two students when they called for a village meeting.

The only thing people found strange was why make a stone platform when prior announcement were made from the top of the tower. Most shrugged it off as the Hokage wanting to be closer to his people, if only they knew.

As the last few stragglers arrived, Hiruzen took a step forward, quickly doing a few hand signs Hiruzen spoke as if he had a microphone in front of him, "I know most of you are wondering why I called you all here." this was met with whispers and murmurs, "I come to you today with some good news." this was met with a few shouts of approval, "But with all good news, comes bad news as well." he paused to let it sink in.

"first good news, is that before the year is through, you all will have a new Kage to take my place." this was met with a mixed reaction of cheers and boos, and one male shout of _'Jiraiya-sama'_ with a chuckle,"I'm afraid Jiraiya-kun has declined that offer. Instead it will be Tsunade-chan taking my place as your new Hokage."

"As you all know my student Tsunade-chan here has returned to the village because of an old rumor of family living in the village. Upon her return she started to test blood samples that were stored within the hospital for the last several years. She has found a family member, a distant cousin from her grandmothers side of the family. Two to be precious"

Many in the crowd only knew her as Mito Senju. Why couldn't they remember her maiden name.

"Unfortunately one of them had passed away in the Kyubi's assault almost seven years ago." this was met with shouts of kill the demon, lucky for them they were hidden in a large crowd, "Now before I tell you whom this person is, I have another piece of news relating to this individual. While my student was looking over the blood, she found a match to the Yondaime's own blood, along her now deceased cousin." this caused a stir.

**~In the back of the crowd ~**

Several Jonin were trying to figure out what Tsunade's grandmothers maiden name was. They were getting frustrated, one's eyes grazed over the back of a Chunin's flak jacket only to stop on the red spiral. "No fucking way…" the man said barely above a whisper. This caused the remaining Jonin to shift their eyes to look where he was, only to become slack jawed.

**~Up front~**

Several shouts of who it is reached the elder mans ears, "There is only one more thing I must tell you all." with a snap of his fingers several people from the crowd were whisked away on to the lower portion of the platform by Anbu members, including several injured men.

Jiraiya started to flash through hand sings before mumbling out "**Fuinjutsu: touketsu no ugoki no Jutsu **(sealing technique: movement freezing) ". Once the Anbu were clear, the ground beneath them confused men started to glow, "These man here, though unknowingly, tried to kill the Fourth legacy just the other day." this was met with shouts anger and lies, "I assure you, it's all true as my own wife was there for the birthing, that fateful night." he said as his eyes glistened with moisture, "As some of you might have guessed, the child's name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Shouts of denial and protest sounded across the crowd.

"SILENCE!" Tsunade shouted , effectively shutting them up. "You dare judge my skills when _I'm_ the best in the world?" she glared at the crowd waiting for someone to speak.

With no response Hiruzen coughed regaining the attention of the masses, "Now as for these men. Those of you who are within out shinobi ranks are hereby demoted to Genin and banned from taking the Chunin exams for the next four years." several of the men looked down in regret, the civilians held smug looks on their faces, there was nothing the Hokage could do to them for their actions.

"And those of you who are civilians, will know the full extent of the pain you have caused the boy." Hiruzen said in a low voice causing them to panic.

To those trapped by the seal, the world seemed to waiver before they were looking through the eyes of a young boy. The next thing they felt was pain, unimaginable pain as they were stabbed, beaten, and burned for what seemed like hours before the scenery changed and the pain returned. Through out all the pain they could notice not even a glimpse of anger or hate directed towards their attackers.

**~Three weeks later~**

Naruto sat looking over the village from his hidden home. The only reason he was allowed to go back there was that in anger several of the villagers burned down his apartment, not that he missed the place. But as he looked over the village he could see several patrol squads roaming over the village. The Civilian council had been trying to find where the boy was living for many reasons.

Since then, once he left the place he whould made several shadow clones and have them scatter around the town and walk the streets, gathering attention before vanishing after entering an ally or store. thised caused many to start calling him Konoha's Kitsune no seishin or konoha's fox Spirit. This caused one of the largest chases for the anbu all over the village.

As naruto finished packing up what he needed for the training trip he looked over the pictures he had scattered around the room. Mny were of him and his friends from past worlds. some of just himself, some of the girls he had dated. the most common face was the with lavender eyes, _'I will never give up until everything is how it should be.'_ and with that he vanished in a faint white light.

**~Across from the hokage tower~**

Stepping out from the shadows, Naruto noticed that several of the others students, most older, were waiting for there respective teachers to arrive along with the remaining students. It wasn't long before everyone arrived and the Hokage walked out from the tower, "Since everyone is here, lets get going." he said with a soft smile.

As they walked through the winding hallways, they could tell they were heading underground. Making a Left into a large hallway they could see a large metalic door at the end. Stopping a few feet from the door the Hokage turned around facinf the students and teachers alike, "Welcome to Traning ground Zero."

_**~CHlihanger no**_**Jutsu~**

**(A/N) THank you all once again for reading. I hope you liked the story so far. As stated The poll is closed. the results are posted below. I know some of you might not like the outcome. but it's how it is.**

**I know I might be forcing the naruhina bit a little by useing that made up jutsu, (I dont know if someone has one just like it. If so I didn't mean to copy without permision. Just haven't seen a story with it.) but im just trying to make the story a little smoother.**

**Current standings.**

**Sarutobi: **

**Live 9**

**Die 5**

**Haku: **

**Live 14**

**Die 1**

**Boy 5**

**Girl 13**

**Zabuza:**

**Live 12**

**Die 3**

**Harem:**

**Yes 12**

**No 13**

**Harem if yes:**

**Hinata: * Was voted to be paired with Naruto.**

**Temari: 12**

**TenTen: 8**

**Yugito: 9**

**Samui: 9**

**Kin: 7**

**Mei: 10**

**Karin: 4**

**Fuu: 7**

**Ino: 6**

**Kurotsuchi: 6**

**Haku: 11(If girl)**

**Kurenai: 6**

**Tayuya: 3**

**Shion: 3**

**Koyuki: 4**

**Toki: 2**

**Haruna: 1**

**Mikoto: 3**

**Hana: 4**

**Anko: 2**

**Yuugao: 2**

**Haruna: 1**

**Other: 2**

**Original Jutsu list**

**_Ichizoku no sutairu : fuan no keigen no Jutsu_(Clan Style: relief of uneasiness) makes the taget more confident in themselves. not a permanent jutsu, it does fade with time. the target becomes used to the feeling and starts to replace it while it fades away.**

******Fuinjutsu: touketsu no ugoki no Jutsu **(sealing technique: movement freezing) keeps those within te sealing aray from leaving by freezing their joints in what ever position they were in when activated.

**Original Items.**

**Data card : just like kabuto's except the information one can access is based on their rank. Anbu and Hokage are able to see all information including but not limited to, name, age, gender, rank, personal insight, known and Useable jutsu, elemental affinities, heritage, known siblings, possible areas of expertise, threat level. several indivudals informtaion are locked to all except the hokage, themselves and Naruto.**

**If anyone knows of a story that uses any of these Jutsu or similar please let me know. Thanks in advance.**


	12. Talks, Cooking and Pranks

**(A/N) Welcome back for the twelfth chapter of Naruto: Crystal Dreams.I thank you all for reading and voting in the poll, which is now closed. The final results are posted at the end of the chapter. I thank all of you who have reviewed, so lets awnser some questions**

**KagomeGirl021: About Sasuke and Itachi I have an Idea of how this is going to play out. I hope you will like it.**

**Now on to the story.**

**~In front of Training ground Zero~**

In the middle of the group, a pink haired girl pulled on the sleeve of her teacher's shirt, "Ano Iruka-Sensei, I thought there were only fifty training grounds starting at one and ending at fifty?"

Before Iruka could respond Hiruzen spoke up, "If this was a few months ago then you would be right." he said with a chuckle, "This training ground was recently made. There is one thing this place has that the others don't have."

"And what would that be?" asked one of the older students.

"This place has seals surrounding the place allowing time to move slower inside then it does out here." He said, telling them a half-truth.

"That's impossible, if it was those seals would have been placed around the normal training areas. Not just used for only one." Kiba Shouted from behind the pink haired girl.

"It is possible Dog-breath. Think about it, it's easier to make space-time seals that work in a contained area then a wide open area." Spoke Naruto from farther back.

"And what would you know about seals Dobe. I bet you couldn't tell the difference between a storage seal and a silencing seal." Kiba shouted back.

"Did you forget who my father is mutt? I know more about seals then you do about females in general." Naruto said off handedly.

Before Kiba could remark, Hiruzen spoke up, "He's right Kiba-kun. Considering what he has to deal with…" he said giving a brief pause, "Now before you all enter, I believe you all should know how time moves inside here." this brought everyone's attention towards him, "I can attest to this myself. You all are going to spend the next two days inside the training ground, which because of the seals will give you one-hundred and twenty days inside to learn and be taught by the many teachers who will be passing through every ten days."

"That's…" Kiba started to speak before he was cut off.

"Are you insinuating that I'm lying Kiba-kun?" Hiruzen said in a low voice. Said boy vigorously shook his head.

"Now from what I understand the first ten days will be checking your chakra levels and working on chakra control." this caused a groan to emanate from the students. With a smile and nod, the two Anbu stationed at the end of the hall pushed open the door allowing a mist to float out.

Many of the people stared uneasily at the mist, unsure of how safe it was to enter. Looking around Naruto saw Hinata a few people away. Moving towards here, he started to speak once he was closer, "Hey Hime-chan, what do you say we show these people what true guts is all about?" he said with a smirk while holding out his hand.

With a nod and a slight blush Hinata took a hold of his hand and they started through the crowd with shouts of 'coming through' or 'out of the way'. once they reached the front Naruto turned around and shouted, "What are you all scared of? It's not like some crazy killer from Kiri is inside there." he laughed before walking into the mist.

**~Edge of Mizu no Kuni~**

Sitting on a boat wrapped up in bandages was a rather tall man. Next to him was a large sword. Near the end of the blade was a circular hole, large enough for a mans head to fit through. On the mans other side was a small child.

The man shivered and clenched his fist, _'Why do I feel like I've been insulted and want slaughter every blond child I see, very slowly.'_

The child noticed and moved to speak but stopped as the man shook his head.

**~With Naruto~**

Once Naruto had walked through the mist, with Hinata still holding his hand, he felt a shiver, _'I just pissed off Zabuza… again.'_ he thought with a sigh.

Looking back towards Hinata he saw her hair being played with by a slight breeze. Her eyes were closes as she moved a stray hair out of her face. Naruto's mind couldn't help but over lap the image of an older Hinata, as she opened her eyes she turned towards him and smiled, "Ready Naruto-kun?" he could hear the voices of both Hinata's echo through his mind.

Before he could say anything several people started to emerge from the mist. Before long all of the students and teachers were standing around in a dirt clearing. After several minutes a voice called out along with the sound of clapping, "Alright everyone. We need to get moving to the camp grounds before dark."

"What do you mean dark? It's still morning." called out one of the older students.

"Your right, outside it's still morning but in here it's already mid afternoon. It's going to take at least two to three hours to hike there. Think of this as the first part of your physical training." the teacher called out before the group started to move.

**~Two and a half hours later~**

After walking for what felt like several hours, with just as many breaks. The group arrived at a clearing with several buildings. In the middle was an exact replica of the academy building, on either side were two identical two-story buildings with a covered fenced off area on the opposite sides. Across from the school was a single level building with many glass windows.

As the students looked around the Konoichi instructor called for everyone's attention, "As you all can see this is where we will be staying for the next four months." she said once everyone was looking at her, "To my left is the girls dorm. And to the right is the boys dorm." she said before a dangerous aura seemed to surround her, "Any boy caught near the girls dorm will be subjected to any punishment I feel necessary." as she spoke she glared at most of the older boys and some of the male teachers.

After many of said males swallowed hard another teacher spoke up, "In the middle is the school where you all will be taking classes. Across from here is the kitchen and dinning hall. All, and I mean _ALL,_ of you will learn to cook meals for yourselves." this caused a groan from most of the males.

Why should we have to learn to cook? Why not just let the girls cook for us." stated one of the older students causing murmurs of agreement to spread through the male populace.

"Because your not always going to have someone there to cook for you or have rations to eat. Sometimes your going to have to forage for food and you will need to know when it's ready to eat. Or can you survive of completely charred and blackened food?" this was met by silence from the crowd along with the sound of someone coughing.

"As I thought. Now the girls will follow me, while the boys follow Iruka and Daikoku." said the woman as she walked away with the girls in tow.

**~Girls Dorm~**

Once all of the girls had entered their dorm one of the female teachers turned to look at the girls. "As some of you may know, I am the Konoichi class instructor Suzume, and I shall be the 'dorm mother'. Now here are the ground rules while we are here. First no males of any age are allowed inside period. I don't care if they are your brothers, cousins or your instructors. Second is that there is no room assignments, but once you pick a room that is your room for the whole time you are staying here. If you want to share a room with another girl you can. Last but not least none of you are allowed to enter the boys dorm for any reason what so ever. Do I make my self clear?" she asked with a small hint of KI.

One by one the girls started to nod in agreement, mostly in fear of what their dorm mother would do.

With a smile, "I'm glade you understand. After you have found a room an settled in your first lesson on cooking will be held tonight with the boys. Now go find a room to call your own." once she said that the girls took off without need for any further prompts

**~Boys Dorm~**

Naruto stood at the back of the crowd as the teachers explained the room assignments and rules .(Same as the girls). After going over the rules, they started to call out names and the room that was to be they would be sharing. Turning around he started to walk out the door when Iruka called his name, "Naruto where do you think your going?"

"To my temporary living space." he called back. With a wave of his hand he was out the door and out of sight.

As darkness settled in the male students and teachers started to gather at the dinning hall. Most expecting for food to be ready. When they arrived they couldn't see anyone at the tables, but heard people in the kitchen. "Alright. The girls are cooking our food." one of the older boys stated. Some of them started to sit down at the closest table.

As soon as those words left his mouth, several girls walked out into the dinning area carrying a tray of food. One of the older boys walked towards the girls to take the tray of food when Suzume stopped him, "What do you think your doing?"

"Getting my food that they cooked for me, what else." the boy said, before shrinking back under her glare.

"I guess you weren't listening to your instructors. All of you were to be here after you got your rooms, for your first cooking lesson." she said sending a small glare at the instructors, "Only one of your lot appeared on time." she said just as Naruto, Hinata and several other girls walked out of the kitchen area, with only Naruto holding a scroll in hand.

"Heh the dobe cant even cook. I bet he burned most of the food." Kiba laughed, pointing at Naruto.

Naruto just smirked as he pulled out the chairs for the girls, before taking his own. Placing the scroll on the table and opening it, he unsealed several bowls, pairs of chopsticks, spoons, and two pots that had steam rising from each. He started to dish out what looked like a bowl of rice and stew to each of the girls, before himself again.

"Actually he cooked all of that himself. The girls had some trouble cooking and burned most of their food." Suzume said with a small smile, "He noticed and asked if they would like to share his meal since he made enough for a small Akimichi family." at that Kiba's jaw dropped.

As everyone stared at the blond boy, another copy of him walked into the dinning area carrying a scroll followed by more girls. This continued until almost all of the girls were seated and eating, and talking. Roughly half of them were eating their own cooking.

Most of the males were gawking as the many copies were walking around bringing drinks to those who forgot them. One clone walked towards the group of boys, "There's still some food in the kitchen. The boss says to help yourselves. And tomorrow morning you have to make your own breakfast." the clone said before walking away.

One by one the boys went into the kitchen, some sending glares at Naruto, others were praising him for doing the work for them.

**~Two hours later~ **

Once everyone had eaten, they all left back towards their rooms, all except Naruto. He stayed seated as everyone left. Once he was alone, he pulled out a scroll that was covered in Lines. If someone were to take a closer look, they would have seen what looked like a timeline of some sorts.

Every line had several things in common with several of the others, the first was the kyuubi attack. The second was the Mizuki incident, Third was the wave mission, the forth was the death of the Hiruzen. After the forth it became harder to identify commonalities. The last two things almost every line had in common was the death of Naruto. And the creation of the Jūbi.

Pulling out a second scroll Naruto started to write the pros and cons of every possible change that he could make, starting with the academy.

**~Midnight~**

As the night dragged on so had Naruto's list. For every positive possibility, their were several negatives that would unbalance the scales. If Naruto had learned one thing from his many dealings with foreign nations, it was that politics was a bitch.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Naruto rolled both scrolls back up before sealing them away. Taking one last look around before nodding, he vanished in a faint light.

**~ Forest Behind the School~**

Naruto appeared in a clearing that seemed to have a simple log cabin. Opening the door he walked in creating three shadow clones. "I don't care what any of you do to stay awake, just come get my sorry ass in about five hours." he said before he clenched his eyes shut in what seemed to be pain. Opening them he walked towards the back room of the cabin and sat down with his legs crossed. Closing his eyes once more he took a deep breath.

**~Mindscape~**

Once he opened them he was standing in front of the Kyuubi's den, "I thought they would be dormant for longer. Why are they trying to pull together now."

"Their chakra, as well as my own, have always been drawn towards each other. For some reason they have awakened and the containment seals you placed are weakening." said the large fox from the back of his den.

"Weakening? How the hell can they be weakening? One of those seals could hold back five tails of your power! And I placed three around each one." Naruto shouted into the den.

"Calm down kit. The reason they are weakening now is because their much denser then they normally are." the Kyuubi said in a tired voice. "How many times do you think they had given you their chakra over the years. Their chakra is much denser and thicker then they were when you placed those seals."

"Alright Kurama, let me get this straight. Because of receiving their chakra almost every time after I placed the seals, their chakra is starting to overwhelm the seals." Naruto said, getting a nod from the fox,

"And my sealed chakra reserves that power the seals are draining faster then they should be, is allowing their chakra to have less resistance against the pulling." once again the fox nodded.

"So what your trying to say is that their chakra is trying to merge and create the Jūbi within me. Which is what I've been trying to stop this whole time." he said in a defeated tone.

"Actually kit, you've been trying to stop Madara from creating the Jūbi. Us biju have known that we would once again become one. The old man told us himself before his death. It's our destiny, even if we don't want it to pass. One day it will." Kurama said, a sad smile graced his lips, _"and you are the one that will bring it to pass."_ he thought.

"Alright, I'm going to put some more chakra into the seals, and think over what you just told me." Naruto said before walking deeper into his mind.

**~Cabin room~**

Naruto awoke laying against the wall across from where he was sitting. Looking up he saw his clone whistling innocently with it's arms behind it's back, "What the hell was that for?"

"I've been trying to get you up for the last half an hour." the clone yelled back at the original.

"Alright, whatever." Naruto said before looking around, "Where are the other two at?"

"doing what you told them to. Whatever they wanted to stay awake." the clone said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Once the clone dispelled Naruto gained his copies memories, "Oh Kami." he said with a smirk.

**~Hour Later: Kitchen~**

Naruto was standing at one of the stoves as he cook breakfast for himself. As he cooked he could hear the shouting of the male sensei, trying to wake the sleeping boys. A few seconds later three screams could be heard from the boys dorm. If one was to listen closely they might have heard a faint 'eep' from the girls side.

Naruto let out a chuckle as he received the memories of his clones. Looking towards the door as the first group started to enter the dinning area looking for something to eat. Finishing up, Naruto started to wash the dishes used to make his breakfast and lunch. Once finished he walked out into the dinning area, took a seat and dug into his breakfast, for the training from hell was about to begin.

**~To Be Continued~**

**~Omake~**

After Naruto had left the room his three clones sat in a circle looking at each other, "So how are we going to stay awake? It's so boring here." the first clone said.

"I don't know. How about we do something we haven't done in a while?" said the second.

"how about… no that wouldn't work." the third said, "Oh I got it. How about we pull a prank?"

"Good idea. Now who should we target?" said Na (First clone)

Looking at each other they each nodded and spoke out at once, "Kiba."

"Who else? If we did just one they could figure it was us."

"How about Neji and Sasuke, might be a good way to make them change their possible futures." said Ru (Second clone)

"Alright, but how we going to do this one of us has to be here to wake the boss. I got it." Said To (Third clone) before he made two more clones appear next to them, pointing to the first, "You stay here, do what ever you want to wake the boss up." turning to the second "your coming with us." with that four of the clones left before the fifth could complain.

"Why do I always get stuck with the boring job." he muttered to no one in particular.

**~Boys dorm~**

As the first three clones snuck into their designated rooms they created one water clone each, which did a double transformation, alone with the shadow clones which did a single. In the boys dorm everything was set. All they had to do was wait.

The fourth clone snuck into the girls dorm through one of the open hall windows. As he made his way thought the hall, he carefully checked each room looking for his target.

After two and a half hours of searching and almost getting caught several times. The clone finally found the target. As he carefully opened and closed the door, he removed _Andarta_ from his finger but replaced it with ten other rings. As he neared the bed, he cast the transformation jutsu on him and his target, before climbing under the sheets.

As the clone lay there his target turned towards him and wrapped both arms around him squeezing him for dear life. All he had to do was wait for a few more hours… and hope he didn't dispel before the prank had a chance.

**~Boys dorm Six A.M.~**

As Iruka and several of the other teachers went around calling for the boys to wake up, three boys seemed to be in a deep sleep, slowly they each awoke only to scream in pure terror.

**~Sasuke's room~**

Sasuke woke to see a tall, pale man with long black hair, and an extremely long tongue straddling his waist, only wearing a Speedo, "Oh goodie my favorite toy has finally awoken." said the man before leaning closer towards the boy whispering, "Sa-su-ke-kun." which promptly caused the boy to scream while his eyes to turn red with a single black dot in each, before passing out. Only to awaken a few seconds later dripping wet, and breathing hard.

**~Kiba's Room~**

Kiba awoke laying face down on his mattress. Now this would had been considered normal, except his arms were pinned down. Looking behind him he saw a man with short, spiky dark hair. He had bandages wrapped around his mouth with a Kiri headband slanted on his head and a Speedo. On his back was a monstrous blade that was over double Kiba's height, "Wake up, It's time to practice with our swords my little fang-chan." he said before Kiba passed out because of the lack of oxygen from his screams. Ho awoke again several seconds later dripping wet and shivering.

**~Neji's room~**

Neji awoke feeling something heavy on his chest, lifting the sheets he saw a man with black hair in a bowl style haircut, the biggest eyebrows he had ever seen, and started to freak when he could see the mans skin. He calmed down slightly once he saw the man had some form of cloth covering his groin, "NEJI-SAN IT IS TIME TO GET UP. IF YOU CAN NOT GET UP, THEN FATE HAS DECIDED THAT I WILL TAKE OFF MY CLOTHES AND SHARE MY FLAMES OF YOUTH WITH YOU." the man shouted before Neji passed screaming that fate was a lie. Only to wake up again sopping wet.

**~Hinata's room~**

Hinata had the best night of sleep for the first time since she could remember, snuggling closer to her warm, firm pillow…_'Firm?'_ she opened her to see what looked like an older version on Naruto laying in bed with his arms around her.

"Morning Hime, you sleep well? We have to start teaching the students chakra control today." he said as he felt her shiver.

She started to breath faster. Looking around she looked down and saw that her own body was different, older. She did the only thing she did best, faint with a soft 'eep'.

Naruto let out a soft chuckle. Before he released the transformation and vanished in a poof of smoke, "Naruto-kun." hinata mumbled snuggling closer to his chest.

A knock at the door awoke Hinata with a start. In walked Suzume who had come to check on her. Looking around Hinata found no sign of Naruto anywhere. As she climbed out of bed she felt that the edge of the bed still held some warmth…

**~Omake**** End~**

**(A/N) Hey guys, Ooce again thankyou all for reading my story. and I appricate all of the feedback good and bad. I hope the omake made you laugh.**

**Final standings.**

**Sarutobi: **

**Live 12**

**Die 5**

**Haku: **

**Live 17**

**Die 1**

**Boy 7**

**Girl 14**

**Zabuza:**

**Live 15**

**Die 3**

**Harem:**

**Yes 16**

**No 20**

**Harem if yes:**

**Hinata: * Was voted to be paired with Naruto.**

**Temari: 14**

**TenTen: 9**

**Yugito: 13**

**Samui: 13**

**Kin: 7**

**Mei: 13**

**Karin: 4**

**Fuu: 9**

**Ino: 6**

**Kurotsuchi: 6**

**Haku: 15(If girl)**

**Kurenai: 7**

**Tayuya: 3**

**Shion: 3**

**Koyuki: 4**

**Toki: 2**

**Haruna: 1**

**Mikoto: 4**

**Hana: 5**

**Anko: 3**

**Yuugao: 2**

**Haruna: 1**

**Tsume: 1**

**Kami: 1**

**Yami: 1**

**Other: 2**

**For all of you who were hoping for a harem, I'm considering making a Harem version some time in the near future.**


	13. Books, Lies, and Histroy

**(A/N) Welcome back and thanks everyone for continueing to read my story. this is more of a filler chapter, and one of the last few kiba bashing chapters to come.**

**Reviews:**

**Uzunaru999: I glad you liked the pranks. Even I shuddered when writting Neji's.**

**whiteicewolf: I'm still open about other pairings. but if you or anyone else has a pairing you would like to see, I'll take them all into consideration.**

**To everyone else: I thank you all for reviewing. and hope all of you like this chapter.**

**~Dinning**** Hall~**

Slowly as Naruto ate, more students started to gather for breakfast. Several boys just sat down at a table placing their heads down. As Naruto was about to finish eating, in walked the three boys his clones had pranked.

Gathering his dishes he stood and walked towards the kitchen. Walking by the three boys, "Damn you three look like shit. What happened, wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Naruto said while mentally laughing like a madman along with Kyu.

The three boys just glared spitefully at the blond. "Fine whatever." he said as he walked back into the kitchen. After washing his dishes, he walked out of the dinning hall/kitchen towards the school.

**~Classroom~**

Iruka stood at the front of the class, looking over his students, he started the day off just like every other. By giving a lecture on one aspect of the shinobi life style. This continued on for the next hour before he was finished.

"Alright, as everyone should know. For the first week we're going to be focusing on the basics of the basics, Charka control." after those two words left his mouth, most of the class began to groan. "Now now, I know that most of you don't think it's as important as learning jutsu. But trust me it is very important." Iruka said with a smile.

"And what makes it so important? We already know how to control our chakra if we are here." Said one of the civilian boys.

"Alright here's an example. Say you have a hundred units of chakra, with basic chakra control, you use up twenty units, while the jutsu needs only ten. In the end you wasted ten units. Now if you had higher control, you might be able to use the jutsu with less then ten units, and increase it's effects." Iruka said making the boy turn red in embarrassment.

Before Iruka could continue he heard a yawn from the back of the room. Looking up he saw Naruto reading a small lavender colored book, "I'm sorry if my lecture is boring you Namikaze-_san_. Since it seems you already know all of what I'm teaching, how about you tell me about the laws of chakra?" Iruka said half sarcastic half angry.

Looking up from his book Naruto looked Iruka in the eyes with a 'are you serious' look. The only thing he received was a blank stare, looking back at his book Naruto sighed, "First off, it's Uzumaki. I wont be taking my father's name until I can use his Hiraishin. The chakra law states that the more chakra your body naturally holds , the less control you have over it. While the opposite is also true, the less you have the better your control. This is why there are more females in the med-nin program then males."

Iruka just looked at the blond as he continued to read his book. "That was good but can you give me examples of chakra control exercises?"

With another sigh, "There's leaf balancing, tree climbing, water walking, kunai balancing, and several variants of mixing the four previous exercises." he said without lifting his eyes from the book.

"T-That's correct." Iruka sputtered out stunned, how could this child know about the last three when most didn't even know the first.

Half of the class murmured that Naruto had the answers in written in the book. How else could he have answered their teacher. "Iruka-sensei, I think Naruto is cheating, his eyes never left that book while giving you the answers." Kiba said with a smirk.

"And why would you say that mutt? Just because you didn't know the answers, you think you can just accuse me of cheating? Naruto spoke without raising his eyes from the book.

"Then why don't you read the next paragraph or so to us out loud." Iruka said wondering what the blond was up to.

**~Small lime~** (A/n if you don't like it skip the next paragraph)

With a shrug Naruto started to read, "Hina's ran her fingers through Naru's blond locks as his tongue trailed to her Breast. His tongue tracing her nipple, while giving a playful nibble before trailing his tongue lower, 'Naru-kun please… don't stop.' she said breathlessly as her back arched in pleasure. Slowly slid a finger between her flower petals as his tongue circled her rosebud, 'Please I need you in me.' she said with lust in her eyes. Naru supported himself above Hina with his arms and knees, 'Are you sure?' he asked, looking eye to eye with the girl below him, 'I'm sure, I want you to be my first.' she said with a shy smile. As he lowered his waist, Hina helped guide his…" was all Naruto was able to read in a soft, caressing voice, before Iruka shouted at him to stop.

**~Lime end~**

"What do you think your doing with a book like that? You shouldn't read things like that!" Iruka shouted his face tinted red with two pieces of tissue up each nostril, tinted red.

Almost every female's face was red. The girl sitting next to him, who just so happened to be Hinata, passed out with a smile on her neon red face, along with a small trickle of blood _'Score one for the Uzumaki prank master!'_ Naruto thought. Looking around the class most of the boys faces were twisted in confusion. There was only six or seven who understood what they heard.

"Ma ma, Iruka-sensei. If you think about it, training to become a shinobi causes the body to mature faster then that of a normal civilians. If my guess is correct, that would put my body's development at around fifteen give or take a few years." Naruto said with a wave of his hand, "Besides who do you think Jiji and Ero-jiji had test this place out? Remember last year, how I wasn't seen for around a month? Ero-Jiji and Baa-chan had me training in this place for almost five years because of some damaging seals. So if you add that into it. I'm closer to twenty mentally then I am physically." Naruto said as he held up his hands doing the math in his head. That wasn't counting all the times he had to repeat his life.

Looking around Naruto saw that half the people' jaws had hit the floor the other half, the girls, were still blushing red. "You know Iruka-sensei, you might want to get started on the Chakra control training," Naruto pointed to the clock above the teacher signifying it was almost time for lunch.

**~Six hours later~**

Most of the students were either in the kitchen learning to make their dinner, eating what ever they made, finishing up their class work, or in one student's case staring at the sky above him, watching the pale swirling cloud like mist that hovered in the darkening sky. Only a few were in the practice fields working on one area of their skills or another. Whether it be Taijutsu, chakra control, or practicing the basic three.

Naruto sat atop the school building watching over the student's in the practice fields. Taking notes on who was putting in extra work, and who was doing the minimal to pass. He had agreed to have a clone deliver a weekly report to the Hokage so that he could gauge the progress of students. As Naruto put his notes away for the day the door to the roof opened and slammed shut.

Glancing at the door from the corner of his eye, he saw Kiba standing about twelve feet away, trying to look intimating, "What do you want Kiba? I don't have time for childish arguments at the moment." Naruto said as he leaned his back against the railing.

"Well you better make time, because once I'm done with you, you will be wishing you didn't humiliate me. I know you were cheating, trying to act cool so you could get all the girls. But I'm sorry to say that their all going to be my bitches before the week is over." Kiba grinned as he cracked his knuckles preparing to charge the blond in front of him.

"First off, I never actively tried to humiliate you. Secondly I was watched over by Tsunade and Jiraiya of the Sannin. Lastly I have no interest of having a harem. But what ever mutt. I've got more important things to do with my time." Naruto said placing his right hand on the rail, he jumped over the edge, vanishing from view.

Rushing over to the railing, Kiba looked over to see Naruto walking down the wall. Grinding his teeth, he followed after Naruto, only to start to screaming as he fell.

**~Iruka~**

Iruka was walking over by the practice fields watching some of the elder students working on their forms. Once he heard a scream, he turned to see Kiba falling from the roof, and Naruto walking down the wall. His mind didn't register the latter as he rushed to catch the falling boy. Praying he would make it in time.

**~Kiba~**

Kiba flew past Naruto as he fell. He could feel his short life passing by his eyes as the ground neared. Closing his eyes tightly he waited for the impact he knew was about to occur.

**~Naruto~**

Naruto decided to walk down the wall instead of fighting with Kiba. What he didn't expect was that said boy would jump off the roof trying to chase after him. As the boy flew past him, he whipped his hand forward sending out several chains made of pure chakra to grab the boy.

**~Iruka~**

Iruka cursed himself as he pushed chakra into his limbs to move faster. He knew that he wasn't going to make it in time. It was his first year as a teacher, yet he knew it would be his last. As the death of a student would fall on him, especially since the student was from one of the major clans. As he tried to force more chakra to his legs, he saw several golden threads-like chains close in on the boy.

**~Kiba~**

As Kiba fell with his eyes closed, he prayed that he wouldn't feel the pain of his body impacting with the ground. He felt a sudden jerking, then floating sensation. Opening his eyes he saw his face was only a few inches off the ground, and seemed to be suspended from above.

**~Naruto~**

Naruto's chains had caught Kiba just in time as he was roughly a foot off the ground. His chains had wrapped around his forehead, upper chest, waist, upper and lower legs, his wrists and shoulders. He allowed the chains to stretch a little as to not cause any permanent damage to the boy. He let out a sigh of relief as he slowly lowered the chains setting Kiba on the ground semi-gently as he descended from the wall.

As he neared the ground he noticed that a rather large crowd had gathered to see a now crying Kiba being looked over by Iruka. As Naruto neared the ground he could hear Iruka asking Kiba questions.

"Kiba what happened? What caused you to fall of the roof?" Iruka asked after noticing the boy wasn't hurt in the slightest.

Even in his distraught mind Kiba knew he had a chance to hurt Naruto's image, "It was Naruto. He was gloating about how he cheated in class when I heard him and confronted him. He said he was going to shut me up. The only reason he saved me was to protect himself." Kiba said while crying his eyes out, now though it was more of an act.

Iruka was about to speak again when a wave of KI flooded the area. Looking towards the source, he saw Naruto had his hands clenched and the muscles in his jaw trembling in rage. As soon as the KI his it left, leaving a pissed off Naruto, a scared shitless crowd and a now pissing Kiba.

"Naruto how could you try to kill a fellow student like that? I cant believe you would do something like that. I thought you would react better then that. I can only imagine how ashamed you parents would be if they were alive." Iruka said displeased at the blond.

"If you want to know the truth Iruka-sensei, call in Inoichi Yamanaka. I know he wouldn't lie like some stupid mutt that pissed it's self." Naruto said as chakra seemed to crackle around the blonds hands. As he walked away from the crowd, towards the forest behind the school, he slammed his fist into one of the training dummies causing it to shatter into splinters. "I thought you would have one of the few to not jump to conclusions about me." Naruto said through clenched teeth as he looked back, "I guess your just like the rest of them." he said as he walked away.

Everyone was shocked at what Naruto was said to have done and what they just saw before looking at Kiba who had truly pissed himself where he stood. No one seemed to notice that a certain pale eyed girl chase after the blond.

**~Middle of the night~**

Iruka sat in as the desk in his room he kept replaying what Naruto said to him over and over again. For some reason he couldn't seem to figure out why those words seemed to sting. As if he betrayed the boy, but he hadn't. not that he could think of. He had asked one of the teachers to go get Inoichi so they could solve the problem. He only hoped that he wouldn't be too late.

With a tired sigh Iruka walked towards his bed, before he could get comfortable, a loud thunderous explosion echoed through the air. Bolting towards his window he saw a great bolt of lighting strike far in the distance before another explosion of sound reached his ears.

Many of the teachers had gathered on top of the boys dorm in various forms of undress. They saw another bolt strike before the sound his again. As a forth bolt struck they was several large spikes of stone appear that were not their just a few seconds ago.

Looking between themselves Iruka and two others went off to check out the area and see if there was any threat to the students.

**~One and a half hours later~**

Iruka's group arrived at the scene, only to see a vase stone plateau that has hundreds of gouges almost a foot deep in some. several craters that were charred around the edges spanning several meters in diameter. Various sized stones scattering the area alone with hundreds of puddles of water., "If I didn't know better, I would have thought we were at one of the battle grounds from the third war." said one of the older men with Iruka.

"Do you think it was the demon brat?" asked the second guy who was only a few years older then Iruka.

"You shouldn't be saying that. You can be punished for it." Iruka said, still having mixed feelings about Naruto.

"Whatever, you heard from the Inuzuka boy what he did. The only reason he stormed off is because he failed in killing the boy." said the second man.

"Well I cant see any trace of whoever was here. I say we head back and call for some Anbu to assist in the search." said Iruka as the two older men nodded and headed back.

On the other side of the clearing Naruto sat behind one of the destroyed pillars, suppressing his chakra levels. As he felt the men leave he left the area, he left in a flash of white light.

**~Naruto's cabin~**

Naruto appeared in front of his cabin before walking towards the door. As he walked in he was tackled to the ground by a shivering figure covering them both under a blanket. "Hinata? Are you alright? What's wrong?" he asked slightly worried that something happened while he was out 'venting'.

"I-I-it's n-n-nothing. I-I'm a-alright." Hinata said her voice quivering just as much as her body was.

"It's alright I'm here." he said as he rubbed his hand up and down her back, trying to relax her.

Slowly Hinata stop shivering and spoke again, "It's just… I… I'm afraid of lighting and thunder. I have been since three years ago." she said as his eyes widened.

'_Fuck. I cant believe I forgot about that bit of information'_ Naruto berated himself for his stupidity, "I'm sorry. I should have remembered." Naruto said before mentally slapping himself in the back of the head.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know." she said before registering all of his world, "What do you mean by 'you should have remembered'?" she asked as fear started to grow in the pit of her stomach.

Schooling his face into an emotionless mask he looked at the girl who was still on top of him, "What your asking is a secret ranked higher them the kyuubi and who my parents were. A secret that means instant death to whoever speaks of it to anyone who doesn't know. Only I can divulge this information for it pertains to me." he said looking Hinata in the eyes, "Are you sure you want to know? I would rather you hate me and never talk to me again, then put you in this situation. So I want to make sure. Are you one hundred percent sure want to know?"

Hinata looked into the blonds eyes, seeing the sadness and pain when he said he would rather have her hate him. She was scared that he knew of her fear when she had never told him about it. But the fear she felt at the thought of not having him around was even stronger. "I…I want to know." she said hoping it was the right choice.

"Are you sure?" he asked one more time. Receiving a nod in response, "All right, but We need to sit up. Not that I mind." he said with a smile as he gestured at her on top of him. With a blush Hinata got off of him and sat down in front of him. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a small metallic book, "There's a good chance that your going to hate me no matter what, once this is over. Do you want to stop?"

Hinata shook her head, scooting a little closer, "All right, _Dimension Ärm: Story Book_"

In a small flash, a pure white book with silver tabs appeared in Naruto's hand. Opening the book Hinata saw that the pages were blank. Opening the book to the center he placed his hand between both pages. "Place your hand on top of mine."

Hinata started to blush when he said that, but she complied, feeling the warmth from his hand seeping through her palm.

"Start to focus some chakra, you don't need a lot." he said as he started to focus more chakra into the book and around Hinata's hand.

Hinata did so the pages of the book lit up, suddenly seeing several images moving slowly past her, she saw an older looking Naruto in an orange jump suit shouting something from the back of the class.

Next was Naruto again, but he was standing in front of an old man, with an older Sakura and Sasuke.

Next he was on a bridge in an ice dome made of mirror like shapes.

The images started to move faster and faster.

Naruto dressed in black holding a white flower.

Naruto and Sasuke facing each other from atop two statues.

Naruto walking with a man with long spiky white hair.

Naruto wearing new clothes.

Running alongside a man with silver hair that stood by it's self and an older Sakura.

Naruto sitting on a flat stone square atop spikes next to a small toad wearing a cloak and a white beard.

Naruto facing a man with spiky orange hair and black piercing wearing a black cloak with red clouds.

A man with an orange spiral mask.

Naruto arriving at a large island that had spikes covering it.

Naruto fighting the kyuubi.

Naruto cloaked in yellow chakra facing off against a giant ape with four tails.

Naruto standing across from a man with a white mask that had what looked like ripples on it.

Naruto with a golden fox of chakra under him, it's tales at the necks of five other giant beasts.

The five beasts being pulled towards a giant statue.

Naruto fighting the masked man.

The images slowed. It showed what looked to be an older version of her being held by the masked man with a kunai to her throat.

Naruto being dragged off by a group of pale white men.

Naruto struggling to break free as her older self's throat was slit by the masked man.

Naruto suspended in a glob of blue while orange chakra was being pulled out of him.

Finally the pictures slowed to a stop. It showed the form of a young Naruto laying on a white marble floor with two women, who looked almost identical except for their clothing one wore a white dress the other a black one, kneeling next to him. Naruto slowly woke up as the women watched over him. But this one she could hear what they were saying,

"Where am I?" Naruto asked as he looked at his surroundings.

"You are in the realm of the gods." said the one in white.

"So I failed. I failed everyone. I failed _her_." he said as he started to cry, pounding his fist against the ground.

"Hush now little one. It's alright. You need to calm down." said the one in white as she rubbed his back.

"I say we forget the brat and give the offer to someone else. He doesn't look like he can do anything." the one in black said as she turned away. " he's just a weak, useless crybaby."

Naruto pushed himself up off the ground his eyes filled with anger and unshed tears, "You have to right to mock me you stupid bitch. You never had to live my life. You never had my burden. You don't know me. So why don't YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he shouter at her as he grabbed her dress glaring straight into her eyes. "Who the fuck do you think you are to talk to me like that?" he growled out between clenched teeth.

"There's the brat I know and love." she said with a smirk, before standing up lifting him off his feet. "I am Yami, Queen of the underworld. Or hell in your terms." she said with a smirk before dropping him on his ass.

"So what? You going to drag me to hell and torture me for all eternity? Go a head, I've had worse done to me while I was just a kid." he said as he stared back with empty eyes.

"Your not going to be sent to hell. My _sister_ and I brought you here to make you an offer of sorts." the woman in whit said.

"And you are supposed to be?" he asked not really caring anymore.

"I am Kami ruler of heaven." the now named Kami said looking at the blond.

Naruto didn't even flinch at the name, as a part of his mind kept replaying Hinata's death ever and over.

"As I was saying we're here to offer you a second chance of sorts. To relive your life and change the future. While we wont be able to make everything perfect, we will be able to change a few things." Yami said as she picked up the boy dragging him towards the wall that opened into a door. Inside was a crystal that stretched from the floor to the ceiling.

"You wont just get one chance. Every time you fail you will be returned here. You can consider this the starting point. You will have to main goals, the first is to stop Madara from recreating the Jubi. The second it to die naturally. Meaning old age or what not." Yami said with a wave of her hand.

Naruto just stared at her not seeing the point.

Before Yami could start to strangle the blond, Kami walked in and knelt in front of the boy, "If you do this you can stop her from being killed like she was. You can live your life with her. Maybe even have a family with her." that seemed to get a response from the boy.

At that Hinata blushed a deep red. In the back of her mind she thought, _'He's doing this for me.'_

"If you can successfully complete your missions we will let you live out one last life with no biju, and you will have your family, and you wont be burdened by the memories of any losses you may have. Deal?" Kami asked looking at the slight shine in his eyes.

The only words out of his mouth were, "Where so I sign."

After Naruto spoke the pictures sped up again this time they were only showing the crystal as it slowly seemed to chip away. Most of the shards turned black as they encircled the crystal. Some of the shards were thicker turn others.

As the crystal began to shrink from the center up and down she noticed only a few of the shards stayed the same color. Slowly the images stopped entering her mind and she saw Naruto sitting in front of her, tear tracks down his cheeks,

"If you don't want anything to do with me from now on, I'll understand. He said as he removed his hand from the book, causing it to turn back into it's previous shape.

Hinata's hand gently wiped the tears from his left cheek before she hugged him. Causing the two to fall back, with Hinata on top of him again. Hinata started to cry again. After about an hour she had fallen asleep still holding on to the blond for dear life. Making a clone, Naruto sent it off to go talk with the Hokage, Tsunade and Jiraiya. Making sure it took the newest Ärm with it.

As the clone left Naruto lay on the ground with Hinata sleeping in his arms, her head on over his heart.

**~Hokage's Office~**

Hiruzen and his last two loyal students were sitting in his office discussing future plans. They knew of a few things that were going to happed, but they didn't know when some of them were to take place.

As they were about to take a break, a flash of light to his right and a poof of smoke to his left alerted the three to both arrivals, "Jiji/Hokage-sama we have a problem." the two voices spoke in near perfect sync. The voiced belonged to one Naruto Uzumaki, the other to one of his most trusted Anbu.

**~Cliffhanger no Jutsu ~**

**~Omake~**

Naruto stood on one of the plateaus many miles from the school, in front of him were hundreds of clones, either earth or shadow clones. All of them had an extremely pissed off look in their eyes, looking for an outlet for their anger.

The original held no weapons, on his hands were several rings each one different from the next except for two. As if by some un spoken word the large force of clones charged their original.

Flinging his right hand forward Naruto shouted out, "_Nature Ärm: Tearing currents._" out of the air and ground two torrents of water rushed towards the approaching army, dispelling a few of the shadow clones.

The remaining clones started to spread out, moving to flank their blond creator. As the forward group was charging to give the clones time to split apart. Only it was not to last, as the original shouted out again, "_Nature Ärm: Shredding Winds_" as he flung his arms from the opposite hips, sending out several blades of wind to slash through the forward group and into the stragglers behind them.

Rushing towards the clones he brought his hands close, "_Nature Ärm: Electric Eyes!_" he shouted as a large sphere started to form between his hands. It seemed to grow in size even as he flung it towards the sky, "_Wraith of Lightning_." he cried out as a bolt of lighting struck in the center of one of the groups. Taking out a quarter of the remaining clones.

The air seemed to be charging up as the sound of crackling was heard over head. The remaining clones scattered, trying to lessen the damage done to their forces, they were too slow. The second bolt struck down, taking a smaller portion of the clones out.

The clones started their charge again as the power in the air built up again before a smaller bolt struck the ground, as the clones tried to scatter, Naruto shouted out once again, "_Nature Ärm: Earth Spikes._" he called as he slammed down his foot, sending varying sizes of spikes out at the clones, taking out a few, while herding the rest into one spot.

The final bolt struck destroying the rest of the clones along with many of the stone pillars. As Naruto leant near one of the pillars he slid down with his back against it, breathing hard. He had never used these Ärms in this manner before or pumped as much chakra into them as he did.

Closing his eyes he focused on trying to calm his breathing, while analyzing the damage he had done. He had noticed that it was more taxing to use his earth nature Ärm then it was the others. He would have to see if it was just like use opposite elemental chakra. As he relaxed he heard voices talking on the other end of the field. He suppressed his chakra, listening until they left.

**~Omake End~**

**(A/N) I hope you liked naruto's reading, first time writting something like that. and i hope you liked the omake, I know there wasn't a lot of style just mass destruction. and On the next chapter is the offical start of the Uchiha massacre. thanks for reading once again. **


End file.
